Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For
by rarcher
Summary: Milra and Sunra continue on in their fight against the Ancients. Aura takes up the mantle as a galaxy sole leader. New and old friends alike will be found and lost. Each asari Shepard will forge ahead in their battles to become true heroes and each will find an unexpected person and reason worth fighting for against all odds...
1. Chapter 1

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 1

AN: An here we go with the next arc/act of this series. I cut off the last arc because of the theme shift that this one takes, the one before was more of a personal rebuilding of family and friendships and the early years of Sunra/Milra. The one before that which was mostly ME3 related was Aura's need to find a reason worth fighting on against impossible odds. This arc's main focus is more focused on Milra/Sunra each finding their own reasons and establishing their own reasons and futures. These next two chapters were the last real scene help I had done with the help of Jules. From here out most of what I write is just from notes and ideas I assembled over the various plays and rewrites to the main story idea I had. Some she had input or origination on but left it to me to write how it played out. Anyhow for those that asked about Falere, yes it sucks how she's being semi-forced into things here, and yes Milra is a jerk for her line in the last chapter, but it fits her character LOL hopefully my little Falere speech will make things fit and give the emotional feel I wanted.

AN2: Also fyi the name Talso below is an asari name I made up for Falere's father and Samara's bond mate. The fate of which I note below.

==1 hour later - Normandy - Outside Medbay==

Milra and Sunra sat at the mess hall table on deck 2, most things were still the same as before the refit, the eight person table and chairs were still present, and the kitchen as well. But the approach area to the fire control room was now walled off from sight indicating that the support and power systems for the THANIX cannons was enlarged.

Milra herself had yet to get a look into her/Liara's old cabin but she figured that could wait. The same Sunra figured for the other areas of the ship. Each looked over to where Falere was quietly being talked to by Aura.

"..Falere," Aura said gently and softly. "..I'm sorry for making the choice like this, you know if I had any other options I would take them right?" She asked.

Falere smiled, free of her purple skin pigments after a few injections by EDI, Falere had requested it so that when Samara awoke there would be no issues with who she was, or if she died who had helped save her. "..I know Aura, it is fine really, perhaps it is symbolic in some way. The wayward daughter saving her Mother." She said with a soft wry chuckle.

"..Maybe, still doesnt mean I got to like it, alright from what EDI explained to me the device will scan you much like the interface that Legion used to scan me into the Geth mind during the War. We're unsure exactly what you'll see, hear, or experience in there. Likely it will be imagery from Samara's life or what she is currently 'dreaming' of in her coma state. EDI says that you need to convince her that whatever has trapped her mind is false, that it is not real and lead her back through the interface once the...'patterns' of her are there we can then split you two off and if all goes well you'll both wake up." Aura explained as best she could.

"..I understand, is there a time limit for this?" Falere said.

Aura shook her head, her dark red locks of loose hair waving slightly, "..No, so long as we dont have any interruptions here, or power loss, something that shouldnt happen since we're not going anywhere and for all intents we are safe here." She said.

Falere took a breath. "..Ok then, do you mind if you three wait out here? I know you all want to be in there if...well if whatever happens no matter what happens. I would feel more comfortable if EDI handled this with me alone." She said.

Aura glanced over at her daughters, then nodded to Falere. "..Of course.." She said then hugged the older asari Ardat-Yakshi, "..Whatever happens know that I trust you'll do your best." She whispered as Falere after a moments hesitation returned it.

Aura left and returned to Milra and Sunra, the second of which had her protests silenced by Aura as Falere entered the med bay, the bay itself was mostly as it had been before, only a few things were upgraded such as the medical scanners and operation tools. EDI stood at the left most corner where a series of wires, boxes and other technological devices that mystified Falere were present hooked up to the two corner beds one which held her Mother. "..EDI can you give me a moment with her before we start?" Falere asked.

EDI nodded, "..Of course Falere, I will be in the AI core when you are ready." the AI said entering the core area connected to the med-bay

Falere now alone looked down at the 770 some year old Justicar, "..Part of me wants to be angry with you Mother. Part of me wants to curse my own life for what I am. Part of me wants to blame you and Aura for not doing more to save Rila to letting her die. I want to be angry with you to scream at you for all the things in my life. The fights, the arguments, the feelings of loneliness and sense of being abandoned by you after Talso my father died when you left us at that Monastery and went after...after her." Falere said faltering wiping tears away. "..This is what I felt all that time before you showed up during the War and after." She said sitting on the scanner bed next to Samara who lay in the coma connected to her side of this mysterious device and the life support systems to keep her body functioning and live from day to day. "..I cant though, despite all that my life has cursed me for. You're still my Mother. The one that gave me life and loved me. I realize now after all this time you encouraged Rila and I to go to that Monastery so that we could go on living. It was not as bad as some make it seem, we had freedoms of sort and the people there I came to eventually realize were there to protect us just as much as they were to protect others. I suppose as I said to Aura, this is a sort of way to return that gift of life, safety and most of all love you gave me and Rila. So I cant hate you, despite how much some may think I have every right to. Aura needs you, Sunra and Milra they need you both I dont think Aura realizes yet how each of them in their own ways is unstable given you both vanished from their lives as such a young age. Someone obviously screwed up with their check ups growing up. But its not my place to say that, that's yours So despite what EDI, Aura, and the others are saying of how risky this is. I'm taking the chance that you'll at least pull through, and know that...if we both do...and...and you still hold to what the Code asks of you..." Falere faltered again and took a breath. "..I'll handle things, thats all I'll say." She said rising and opening the door to the AI core.

"..Are you ready Falere?" EDI asked as the Ai's body entered the room again.

Falere nodded laying down on the scanner bed next to Samara. "..Let's do this.." she said.

EDI simply nodded pressing a few buttons on an interface. "..Remain still while the scanner copies your bio-patterns to the database.." She said.

Falere took another slow breath to calm her racing heart and breathing rate. As the golden blue swirl pattern of the scanner went over her three times with growing speed. "..Pattern copied, Falere I need you to initiate a bond through the gloves on your hands. The device will do the rest.." EDI said

Slowly the world faded away from Falere the soft lighting of the med bay. Replaced soon by a odd artificial feeling dark void she heard herself as if she was listening speak the common phrase of all asari. "..Embrace Eternity.."

AN3: I know...more teasing but I figure why not a good spot to end it ;) It'll save me time getting out chapter 2 soon!


	2. Chapter 2

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 2

AN: Well here's the second half of that scene, some darker tones ahead but I think there still well within the T rating the story has.

==Dreams==

Falere looked around the empty black void she was in, somewhere ahead of her was the link to where she would hopefully find Samara. As she started to walk the black void had several pin pricks of light to guide her steps to left and right. In the far distance was a narrow gray tunnel of light like a speck of some far off horizon.

Falere not feeling any need to rush jogged on calmly bit by bit she felt a third person sense of what she soon recognized as Samara's own mind join with hers. Falere paused, hoping there that whatever this device did avoided the more negative effects her cursed body gave her. She could not tell either way, so now nearing the light tunnel she raised a hand and pressed through.

Immediately she felt herself falling from a great height the sense of air and sky was all about her. Despite the feeling of a free fall Falere soon realized she could control how things were for her, she could not effect things that were in this 'world' of her Mother's make but she could effect how she interacted.

Coming through the cloud cover she soon recognized the outlines of Thessia when she was still a child. She saw herself guided by some unseen will or path to what she knew was her birth home. She landed in what was the front yard old child hood toys for both Rila and herself were present and it brought a distant happy smile to her face. She walked up the steps as if they were the real thing before her. Opened the door and found to her surprise her own self barely aged 5 years or so old with Rila no more then 15 or so in the entry way living room.

Oddly her younger self saw the intruder. "..Who you?" she asked herself.

"..I am...a visitor, is your mother home?" She asked, feeling unsure just how to handle this, but since her goal was to contact Samera's coma mind and lead it back the way she had come she felt this clue for starters was her only choice.

"..Momma!" Her young self hollered.

"..One moment Falere.." Samara's voice called from the kitchen. There was a sly giggle and murmur a moment later that the older Falere recognized as her Father. Likely the two were enjoying a private moment, Samara would be somewhere in her 300th year of life, and her Father similarly aged. Her older sister known by Morinth would likely be at an imaginary school right now about 25 or so if this dream setup was correct. Coming a moment later Falere had her breath catch in her throat seeing her Mother then Father enter the living area.

"..I see we have a visitor, can we help you?" Talso asked.

"..Indeed, we had not expected any visits today.." Samara said clearly not recognizing her far older youngest daughter. She seemed so happy in this fantasy world, and for a second Falere felt a tug from somewhere that said she should just leave her be.

"..Yes I...need to speak you Samara, you dont know me. But the matter we need to discuss is of grave importance. If you could follow me out to the yard I can explain things.." Falere said stealing herself to stay on track for why she was here. Obviously she figured whatever these aliens had done to her mother over the long years to experiment had trapped her inside some sort of fantasy, getting her out of it she realized would not be an easy task given its setting.

"..An odd request, forgive me if I decline. Unless this matter entails a threat to my family. I am not in the habit of just blindly walking away with a complete stranger." Samara said.

Barely caught by Falere's ears whispered by Talso was said, "..Funny, you were quite willing to follow me so blindly a 100 years ago love." she said.

"..That was different my dear one.." Samara murmured back then turned back to Falere with a slight blush. Then the blush faded and a more matured look came about, "..I must ask you to leave here, you are not welcome, whoever you are.."

Falere tried to think of a way she could argue or protest, but she was unsure how to react. Then she recalled that the events here could likely only effect her if she wanted them too. "..I feel given the circumstances I must protest. I need you to trust me and come with me Samara. This..." She said with a gesture. "..this is all a lie, a fantasy. It is not real." She said.

Samara looked angry now, "..Quiet yourself stranger! You have no right to say such lies to my family and I! Get out of her now before I throw you out and call the authorities." She said with a flash of her biotics.

The scenery shifted around her at the flash of anger, hints of something darker present. A sob of what sounded like Samara denying something, then the scene settled again to the happier tones that were present. "..Samara...Mother, its me Falere. You nee-" She began trying to take a step forward.

"..Quiet! You lie, you dare claim to be my youngest. Get out of here!" She said throwing a biotic warp at the older Falere while Talso hurried to snatch her younger self and Rila up out of the room shouting that she was calling the cops. As Falere expected the warp effect did nothing to her, and Falere felt confusion enter around the scene, Samara looked at her hands then did the warp again but with equal results. "..What is...what are you?" She said.

"..Mother this is a fantasy a lie. Please you need to calm yourself and listen to me." Falere said trying to reach out to Samara who snatched her arm away then turned and ran for the kitchen stairs that lead up to the second floor. Talso was heard somewhere above with the two children crying as a door was slammed shut.

"..No! Get away from us leave here!" Samara cried as the door slammed shut in Falere's face as she followed in pursuit.

Falere found the door solidly locked, it was a standard wood construction with metal reinforcements a mix of old and newer designs on Thessia at the time. Falere tried the handle again pushing on it. This time she forced her will on the lock, and felt it snap, but still the door did not open, a mighty return will pushed back on it. "..No! Leave us...leave me be!" Samara's mixed voice aged to her matron years and far older matriarch tones.

"..Yes leave us be!" Another voice said, this one soon Falere recognized as Morinths.

Anger grew inside Falere, figuring somehow these Ancients had twisted her mother's mind by guilt, torture, and other terrible things over the years they had her and Aura. To so effectively trap her in this fantasy world. Seizing up that anger and her own will Falere smashed it against the door and it and the house and scenery about grumbled, reforming into the darker tones of Omega in some dark apartment.

Falere entered finding that Samara in her red Justicar outfit was battered and beaten, blue blood dripping from her mouth. As Morinth swayed about the room like a hunting cat. Neither now seemed aware of the presence of the intruder to the scene.

Nearby Aura looking on with a dazed dreamy look watched the two battle with biotic throws, punches, kicks and warps. Each trying to get the upper hand to defeat the other. This though was not as Aura had told her things had happened the human Spectre's will had proven too strong for Morinth to sway and Aura had easily intervened before the battle had gone on for more then a few seconds and it was ended. "..You see 'Mother' even your so called friend falls to my sway, you cant trust anyone your alone. You're trapped.." Morinth laughed, "..come my pet show her how much you're willing to do for me, that you're willing to kill for me." She said.

Falere watched as Aura still dreamy like rose from the couch and drew off the wall the M-7 Lancer assault rifle and aimed it at Samara. "..Sh..Shepard, dont do this.." Samara pleaded.

Falere decided enough was enough, she could sense the end coming for this scene and how it would then likely replay. Reaching out with her own will she snatched the rifle from Aura, and forced the false image away to vanish. Now a focus point in the scene, Falere felt fear, confusion, anger and despair wash over her from the bond she had through the device with Samara. "..Enough of the lies.." Falere said turning to the two.

"..Who are you? How did yo—ahhh.." Morinth said with a chuckle, "..I recognize you now, you see Mother? Even Falere left the Monastery, she sees the truth I tried to explain to them years ago when you left them to rot there. She's here to kill you.." Her older sister said with a psychotic grin.

Samara looked like a woman who had gone through these scenes in varying forms again and again for who knew how many times or length. The look she gave Falere was one of someone who was broken and lost, someone that despite all the strength that Samara was only could still take so much after enduring nearly a 100 years of this torment. Falere realized that the scene she had seen before was likely a mix of Samara trying to on some level preserve herself, but yet further tricked by whatever mental torture these Ancients had used.

It was this same moment though that faced with being torn from the false scene before what remained of her Mother was now at an end, she was simply willing now to give up she dropped whatever meager guard she had left on her person as her head hung defeated, "..Finish me then..." Samara said softly.

Falere turned the snatched M-7 Lancer in her hand, facing in the direction of Morinth who was grinning like an insane idiot that was nothing like the older sister she knew. "..Yes...yes I will.." Falere said, tightening her hold on the Lancer, "..I'm going to finish this scenery of lies." The sustained burst of the Lancer's shots impacted into Mornith who staggered then cried out as the pain hit her and she crashed through the windows of the Omega apartment. The rest of the false imagery crashed to nothing around the two. They were both left in a more usual black starry void.

Samara was on her knees weeping with her hands held, a broken shell of strength of who she was, "..I dont..." She began before the sobs began anew.

Falere went over and knelt next to her Mother embracing her in a tight hug. Trying to send the feelings of love and support through the machine. "..It's over Mother. The lies are over.." She said

Samara looked up at Falere's face, "..I dont...this makes no sense, how...how can..am I...dead?" She asked.

Falere gave a warm smile shaking her head, "..No Mother, your not. You and your bond mate Aura Shepard were kidnapped by an alien race on the Citadel do you remember?" She asked.

After a moment Samara nodded, " ..Aura yes, we were ambushed by the Normandy Memorial but...I dont understand how are you here?" She asked in confusion.

Falere took a breath and tried to explain in short the last 97 years, how the two of them had been kidnapped, likely terribly experimented on for unknown reasons by these Ancients. What they were now doing to the galaxy at large nearly 97 years later. How Milra, Sunra and EDI had rescued her from the now destroyed monastery on Lessus. Then up to recent events with Falere being chosen to interface with the device to help guide Samara back to the waking world.

It felt like days passed as Falere explained everything, finally she finished and Samara hugged her back, "..Then there is no time or reason to remain here, Falere. Guide us out of here, so that we may all return to those we love." She said.

Moments passed as Falere back tracked along the lit path she had taken to arrive into the false images. Then there was the sensation of a split from Samara, and her own body retreating on its own from the artificial feelings of the machine she was attached to. Darkness drove in as this all happened and Falere wondered what the end results would be.

==Normandy Med bay – 2 hours later==

Aura sat next to the Samara hands clasped to Samara's left. Milra was presently in her quarters, and Sunra Aura had last seen was arranging things in what had formerly been the Starboard observation lounge. EDI was carefully monitoring all the varying readings. "..Shepard, Falere seems to have done it, Samara's brain patterns show higher standard REM activity she has come out of the coma and entered a standard dream state." EDI reported.

Aura raised her head looking at the swirling patterns of data which made no sense to her, "..How's Falere?" She asked.

"..Her life signs are stable, they have entered the separation stage, we will know shortly the results." EDI said.

Aura sent a message to both her daughters, first Sunra then Milra arrived to wait by the med-bay entry way. Falere's heart rate started to skyrocket though then her body began to spasm in convulsions.

"..EDI! What's happening?" Aura cried.

"..She has gone into neuro-shock and cardiac arrest. Stand by." EDI said beginning to work medical systems over her.

Next to Aura, there was a gasp and wheeze from Samara. Aura despite her worries turned to where the elder asari was slowly awakening back to consciousness. "..Mother!" Sunra cried rushing over to embrace her.

Samara blinked her eyes open slowly, seeing the unfamilar face call her mother and embrace her so suddenly, then the feeling of a family bond hit her and she wrapped her arms about Sunra. "..Sunra, it is good to see you.." She said.

"..Shepard I require your aide!" EDI said, breaking Aura from moving over to embrace Samara, Milra meanwhile helped Samara sit up slowly keeping her from moving fast as she disconnected her from the life support and interface machines.

"..What's wrong EDI, tell me?" She asked.

"..You need to begin feeding Falere artificial respiration, I will monitor her bio-signs and attempt to revive her heart functions." EDI said, Aura nodded and went to work.

The next ten minutes were a series of held breaths and tension by everyone till finally Falere's body gave a ragged shudder and breath was taken in by her on her own again, a coughing fit heralding her return to the land of the living. "..Her life signs are returning to stable levels. Thank you Shepard." EDI said injecting Falere with a light sleeping agent to let her rest. "..She needs to recover, Justicar Samara should do similarly for at least the next two days." EDI said.

Aura turned and looked at Samara, who was dressed still in the medical garb that had been given after their time on Omega. She felt her face split into a wide grin, seeing Sunra still tightly holding onto Samara's left side, and Milra standing a bit off obviously feeling conflicted on how she wanted to react. "..Words can not describe Samara how relieved I am you both made it back safely to us." Aura said glancing down to the resting Falere. Samara tried to rise and stand but her muscle tone was too weak yet to make any real movements, and likely would require the proud elder Justicar weeks if not more to get her former strength and reflexes back. "..Hey hey easy there." Aura said, wanting to have her lay back down, but sensing rightly she deserved to be closer to Falere to set her mind at ease.

As such Sunra and Aura helped her the few feet to lean over, Milra bringing a stool over to let Samara sit on it with support. Silence fell on the room then, EDI sensing the need to reassure everyone spoke, "..Falere's life signs are stable, she will awaken within the next day. Samara, your own show similar but bed rest and healthy food are what you require before you can begin a regime of physical rehabilitation to regain your strength. Your mind also requires more...mental recovery. A task I am certain Aura, Milra, and Sunra will gladly be able to fill and take up." EDI said.

Samara nodded taking a careful sip of a water glass, "..Thank you Sunra.." She said then, "..thank you EDI." she added softly for the news.

Aura slid up on another stool and gently embraced Samara, "..Will you be ok love?" She asked softly.

Aura felt a reassuring weak bond touch her body and a slight tired smile touch Samara's lips. "..In time, as EDI says I need time to recover. We all do. It would seem much time has passed as Falere told me, and a new threat comes to endanger the galaxy we saved Aura. She indicated that you are working with Aria with our daughters to stop them and unite the galaxy as its sole leader against a coming war?" She said.

Aura blinked, then shook her head, "..You never change love. Yes that is in a pinch more or less correct. I can fill you in on the details later. For now you need to rest, think you can make it up to our old cabin?" She asked.

Samara looked torn from wanting to stay with Falere but a look from EDI made her realize that her oldest was in stable good hands. "..With aide yes, so long as you do not intend us to get...creative with the shower after all this time.

Sunra blinked then blushed deeply fidgeting, "..Eww.." She said with a faint chuckle.

Milra was also taken aback by the words then laughed, "..Goddess honestly, whatever if you two need me I'll be in my cabin." She said hugging Samara lightly then walking out.

Aura herself gave a sly grin, then hugged her bond mate again. "..Not for a bit love, not for a bit. Come on let's get you to our bed." She said despite any looks of protest gently picking Samara up to cradle her in her arms. Aura felt after a second or so the proud asari wrap her hands about Aura's neck and shoulders.

Sunra smiled wiping away tears then as the two left. "..It's good to have them both back, I know I was very much against what Falere did but...I'm glad to see it worked out for the best results." She said.

"..Indeed, Sunra.." EDI said then paused, "..Sunra there is a communications call from Aria waiting in the CIC, the QVC has been integrated into the galaxy map systems, she wishes to speak to you for an update on events on Rannoch and since our return." the AI went on.

"..Alright EDI I'm on my way.." Sunra said rising, pushing aside her sudden renewed feelings of anger from when she had last seen the crime lord of Omega so causally toss aside her gift before they left. "..I just hope she's in a friendlier mood then when I last saw her.." Sunra thought entering the lift.

AN2: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! It was hard for me to write and even had me a little teary eyed for a few reasons. Any please R&R!


	3. Chapter 3

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 3

AN: Sorry for the delays yet again. I'm gonna try to get back into writing this series. My mom's chemo is almost done with and I've mostly done my grieving over Jules being taken away a few months back. I know she wouldnt want me to give up this series since I enjoy writing it so much. So I'll do my best and please bare with me for any delays. Also as some will note I've done my best to estimate Aria's age. I figure she was around the mid 500 mark in ME3 so given this story series is 100 years later she'd be into her 600s. If may be wrong but it fits my aging pattern for the whole series.

==Normandy – CIC==

"..But her on EDI.." Sunra said standing before the Galaxy Map in the Normandy's CIC the map faded away and the OVC shimmer projection soon came into being reforming into Aria's nearly 650 year old upper body.

"..Ah you finally answer, Sunra." Aria said crossing her arms about her chest.

Sunra did likewise feeling annoyed at the tone of voice the older asari used. "..You were only on hold for all of two minutes.." she challenged back.

A wry smirk played on Aria's lips. "..I'm used to getting my own way Sunra. Delays are a luxery one in my line of work can not have.." She stated back.

"..Well then figure out a way to speed up elevators, or else have the Geth put stairwells back into the Normandy like on the SR-1, otherwise you'll have to wait a minute or three when we're elsewhere on this ship!" Sunra said back giving a bit of an snappish tone. That took a breath reigning in her rise of anger recalling how Aria had disregarded her gift she had given the crime boss before they had left Omega the last time, she added. "..EDI said you wanted to discuss our results on Rannoch. Do you want the report or not?" she asked.

Aria oddly seemed pleased by the fire that came back at her from Sunra. "..I've already received the reports from EDI and the Geth. As well as a few Quarians that Aura forwarded to my own contacts. But tell me your side..." She said

"..Aura handled a few Quarians that wanted to take over the Geth root platforms. They were going to be using technologies they had invented using hive minded VI's as well as higher quality processors, coupled with a pulse of some sort to create a series of overrides. From what we can tell the Quarians that were doing this had allied themselves with the Ancients. Why I'm not sure, but it seemed they thought with the Geth guarding them the Ancients upon their return would not attack their area of space." Sunra said.

"..Hmm...I see much as the reports said. I see also Aura has had her Spectre status renewed, and the intel contacts forwarded to me just now too. I had hoped she would not have done something so publicly in the light. Given we can not tell how deep the influence of these Ancients go as of yet." Aria stated glancing thoughtfully at a data pad in her right hand.

"..My father did what she thought was best I am sure. She stated she would do things her way.." Sunra replied.

Aria though interrupted waving the matter off. "..It is a moot point regardless, it will just make some tasks harder for myself, and yourselves as well. Do not worry I agreed to let Aura handle this whole matter in her own way. But that does not mean I will not have my own opinions or feelings on it. She needs to learn sometimes being in the light is not always the most effective way to do something. Secrecy and shadows are equally if not more so effective." Aria said.

Sunra gave a slight shrug. "..My father is who she is, you wont change her, Aria." She said.

Aria gave a wry smirk as if recalling something in the past. "..Do not be so sure on that, Sunra. In either case I am forwarding you new intel on possible sites of these Ancient's influence into the System's Alliance and Krogan areas of space. I'll leave it to Aura where to go but tell her I may suggest going to see Wrex first..." She said.

Sunra glanced down at a side console as the data rolled by going into the archives for later study. "..The data came through clean, and I'll pass on the message to her." She said as the console showed a green series of lights showing the transfer was completed.

"..Good." Aria said, "..Oh and Sunra?"

Sunra looked up to the screen now seeing that Aria was seemingly lounging at a desk in a plush chair with screens backlighting her frame. Her booted feet were propped up on the one console in a relaxed fashion, "..Your taste in boots is well chosen, I may have to get rid of my other pairs and get more of these." She said giving Sunra just enough time to realize that the well polished and crafted boots she had given the crime boss were now being worn on her feet.

Before she could reply the imagery shimmered out as the line was cut. Despite her earlier anger it made Sunra feel oddly happy in a sort of way to know that Aria in her own way of speaking liked the gift she had given. Even if her way of thanking her was cold and perhaps quite rude. Turning to the console to the right of the galaxy map she prepared to check over the sent data onto a pad.

EDI spoke as she began her work, "..Sunra the Geth known as Battalion is outside the airlock. It wishes to come aboard." EDI's voice said.

Sunra blinked, considering to call her father to handle it but then figured she needed her rest, still caution could be warranted. "..Is it armed?" She asked.

"..It is not Sunra..." EDI replied.

"..Alright let it in then.." She said striding up to the airlock. She noted in passing that the consoles themselves had been replaced by a series of small canisters with markings of high energy warnings. A small blue dome at their top. She wondered what they were but put it out of her mind for now.

As the airlock cycled open Battalion's imposing figure strode aboard. "..You are the offspring to Shepard-Commander Aura. Known as Sunra, is that correct?" It asked.

"..Yes, can I help you?" She asked a bit privately surprised that the Geth were able to tell her and Milra apart given so many others had the same trouble at first till one got to know them a bit more.

"..The Geth, and myself wish to assist Shepard-Commander Aura in her fight against the extra-galaxy threat known as the Ancients. Their willingness to harm organic and synthetic life can not be tolerated. Especially if peaceful relations with the Creators is to continue." It stated.

"..Ermm well..." Sunra said rubbing her neck with her left hand, unsure what to say to that offer.

EDI's platform by this point came up to the airlock as well, Sunra noted from the corner of her eye it held a holstered SMG. "..Sunra, given the Geth's willingness to refit the Normandy, as well as their agreements to prepare for this threat. It would be beneficial to have a larger team for future combat. Given Battalion's frame shows indications as a combat unit it would likely be a useful addition to our assets." EDI stated.

"..Shouldn't we ask my father first though?" Sunra said.

"..Aura is presently asleep. She requires her rest after the past few hours. I believe in this case the choice is yours to make. Though I feel I must point out that Aura was eventually willing to work with Legion and the lengths she went to go through to ensure the Quarians and Geth stopped their needless war. Not to mention her own assistance in advising me on matters of humanity. I would likely therefore assume Aura would welcome the help." EDI advised.

Sunra considered this and nodded, "..You're right EDI. Thanks, alright well welcome aboard then Battalion. Do you need anything special with coming along?" She asked turning to the Geth unit.

"..I do not. I will have three containers brougth aboard onto Normandy's hanger and supply bay that will contain my own armaments and needed supplies. Beyond a small area to store these containers I require nothing else." It stated.

"..Alright, fair enough. I'll leave you to pick where you want that to be since I've not had the time to look through the ship's refitted rooms." She said.

"..Engineering deck will suffice for now in the port cargo hold." It replied.

Sunra nodded, "..Alright then, well I uh...guess I should go get some rest before we set out tomorrow morning." She said. "..EDI let us know if there is anything we need to know." She said.

"..Of course Sunra, sleep well. My platform will return to the Med-bay to watch over Falere." EDI said turning to enter the elevator with Sunra. The two a moment later separating to go their own ways.

==Milra's Cabin – 10 minutes earlier==

"..Oh Goddess damint!.." Milra swore growling with a bit of annoyance. She eyed the left side of her cabin where she had setup the small fish tank and eyed the floating dead fish. "..How the hell did I forget to bring these stupid things along the past week?" She then sighed and went to dredge out the dead bodies tossing them into a small bag to dispose of later.

After throwing the bag of dead fish into the trash receptacle she turned to examine the rest of her little cabin, happy that Aria had removed the score of computer's and console screens. Giving her a lot more room to work with. "..Though I do wish she had left at least one of those, would have been sweet to use as a video player or game screen." she said to herself.

Idly she flopped into the plush cushioned seat in the left corner next to the bed. Stretching out her lithe body and then curled her legs up under herself to get more comfortable. She raised her right hand and formed a small biotic globe on it. Letting its soft tingling feeling encase her hand and she let her mind relax, pondering her feelings from the outcome of things in the Med-Bay.

"..How do I feel?" She thought to herself. Recalling the conversation she had with EDI before their drop onto the planet where her parents had been held. "..I feel..." She pursed her lips again in thought. "..I feel confused, that's what I feel." She said this part aloud. "..But why should I feel that? Their my parents sure but they weren't there in my life till now. Ok sure it wasn't their fault but it's not like I'm all into that lovey dove crap that Sunra is all on about so much." She thought to herself again.

Milra focused letting the globe grow to the size of a baseball now in her hand, she felt the confusion and frustration of her emotions swirl in the globe, she watched it swirl about like a small hurricane, she found the sight oddly pleasing. "..But now their here, Father will likely want to do all that loving parent stuff again in our free time. And Mother...she...she hmm..." Milra pursed her lips again, feeling like she was unsure just how Samara would react, or what she would do. The thought of Falere getting her head smashed in by her Mother felt oddly pleasing and yet left a sour taste in her mouth. Shaking her head she closed her hand and the globe went away.

She rose and stretched out finding that a half hour had gone by in her musings in bits and pieces. She felt like doing something, anything really. She considered briefly giving into some stirring bodily urges she felt at the edge of her person, but put it aside till later. "..Time enough for that before bed.." She thought running her right hand up the side of her stomach lightly. Finally she exited her cabin and glanced about seeing EDI's platform present in the Med-Bay.

Striding that way the door slid open and the AI turned to look at her. "..Good evening Milra, is there something you need?" the AI asked.

"..Nah, not really EDI. Just feeling like doing something, figured I'd stop in see how you were doing, and Falere I guess too." She said moving to the bed where Falere was in a deep sleep.

"..Her life signs are stable, she seems to be presently dreaming in REM sleep." EDI reported.

"..I bet she'll wake up with quite a headache or something eh?" Milra asked gesturing slightly to the equipment that had been used to forge the artificial bond between the Ardat-Yakshi and Samara.

"..That and a likely need eat high energy foods." EDI stated. "..The interface caused her body to burn much of her natural calories and similar matters. She will for a day or so be quite hungry."

"..Hmm..." Milra said with a faint nod, "..so, what do you think Mother will do once she's back on her feet?" She asked

"..About Falere you mean?" EDI asked, Milra nodded in answer. "..Though the Justicar Code is now for all intents dead to modern society in their culture. Samara herself still is sworn to it. Given there appears to be no other places built to house compliant Ardat-Yakshi like Falere present to any records I can access. By that same Code Falere must be killed." EDI stated.

"..I'd imagine Father would not be too pleased with that?" She stated yet asked at the same time.

EDI got a thoughtful look, injecting Falere with a small medical tool with some medicine. "..It is hard to say. Aura during their travels to find Morinth had asked Samara if there was no way to cure the condition. At the time Samara had stated that though many races are advanced we do not have magic, and that there is no cure." EDI replied.

"..Not even now? I mean the Salarans I hear have done some creative work lately with gene therapy. " She asked leaning on the medical bed across from the resting Falere.

"..If the genetic markers that caused the condition were present before birth perhaps. But these markers are unknown until maturity there seems to be no pattern or structure to which cause the condition. As such it is impossible to tell and as such treat." EDI explained. "..by the time the traits manifest at maturity it is far too late to restructure an organic beings genetic code."

Milra nodded a bit, "..Not as easy as rewriting a bit of software code eh?" She said with a faint grin.

"..On that you are correct Milra. There is a bit of difference." EDI said.

Glancing around then looking once more thoughtful, "..A part of me sort of finds Falere being...well ya know. Well I find it oddly pleasing, her...dying I mean. I guess just between you and me a part of me even hoped she would die. Another though feels that those same thoughts are...well wrong to feel. I don't know I feel so confused since those Ancients attacked the Citadel." Milra said rubbing her brow.

"..You would wish Falere slain for what she is? Why Milra?" EDI asked.

"..Well its just...a part of me can see how she could be a threat. The way I see it you should remove potential threats. Not just for yourself but others too. Yet at the same time she's family, and she has spent more then half her life in that Monastery compliant and all. Well...and in a way she is like Sunra and me hardly ever having had time with her parents.." Milra said the last part in softer tones.

"..On your first point Milra, you are in some ways correct. Removing a clear threat would be a good tactically sound idea. But as you say Falere was willing to spend her life on Lessus. I would imagine if she was able to she would gladly return there once more. Plus as you say you and she share a common bond that you each barely felt the time spent with your parents. If I may suggest, spend time with her and get to know her once she awakens." EDI suggested.

Milra gave a nod, then rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "..EDI, what are the requirements for an Ardat-Yakshi monastery?" She asked out of the blue.

"..One moment accessing extranet resources," the AI said, pausing but a few seconds before replying. "..according to references the site of a Monastery must be one approved by Justicars and Matriarchs. Then ran by select members of a guardian order within the Asari republic. Or else younger members of the Justicar order" She said.

"..So...it does not matter where the site is, only that it is one approved of by someone who is a Justicar and/or a Matriarch?" She asked.

"..Correct Milra. You seem to be pondering as Ashley once said to Aura 'a germ of an idea'.." She stated.

Milra gave a wry smile, "..A bit of one yeah. I gotta ask Father about it first see what she says but, basically since Mother is the only one left, and arguably speaking she has or is entering her Matriarch years could she not 'approve' the Normandy or least a section of it as a new monastery? Ok sure none of us are part of this 'guardian' society you mentioned but you said Justicars also ran the Monastery at times. So...wouldn't Mother declaring the ship a monastery and she 'running' it suffice the Code?" She asked.

EDI considered, obviously running through data on the various subjects. "..I believe such a 'loop hole' as you likely may term it would suffice the black and white morality of the Justicar Code. Given our present set of circumstances." EDI said. "..Still Samara would have the final say on if this would suffice, we may be looking at this idea too hopefully in a more 'gray' tone." EDI added.

Milra nodded a bit, "..Yeah true, anyhow I'll bring it up to Father later tomorrow." She said. Wandering over to the doors to the AI core. They slid open as EDI followed, Milra looked about finding that much of the core was as it had been before, but several additional processing units had replaced areas that were older and not made up of the Reaper technologies that had built EDI's core hardware and software so long ago. "..So anything new in here?" she asked.

"..The Geth had installed quad-triolic processing units inside all secondary and 47% of my core processing units. This has caused a nearly 206.7% increase in my response times aboard the Normandy. Compared to previous reaction times during the Reaper War. They have also installed advanced software algorithms to increase by cyberwarfare suites." EDI reported.

"..Nice, couple that with your potential already and we're even in more ready business to tackle these Ancients." Milra grinned.

"..The Normandy's refit by the Geth has ensured we are most likely the most advanced warship in the Galaxy. However, without live fire attacks against Ancient ships I can not make a reasonable series of simulations on our chances in combat at present. However, against a comparable Citadel race ship, or the Geth it would take considerable effort to destroy us." the AI stated.

"..Sounds great! So your platform getting any bonuses with our time on Rannoch? I thought I saw you and Father down by the one hardware shop the day before we left." She asked running her hands along the framework of the server housings.

"..Aura and I did buy a few upgrades for my mobile platform, these were mainly smaller parts to replace still usable ones for sight and sound based detections. As well as refining a few key software drivers and installations." EDI reported. "..The upgrades you yourself installed are still present and functioning at more then acceptable standards." EDI added then.

Milra gave a wry chuckle, "..Oh I figured that! Just was curious what new toys you got." Milra said.

"..Beyond what I mentioned nothing else. Was there a particular piece of hardware you felt I should have?" the AI asked with a tilt of her head.

"..Nah not really, you're a fine piece of engineering just as you are EDI. Though I sort of wonder what your hair pieces would be like in a lowered fashion. Not to say what you got now ain't nice, but some variety of your appearance sure would spice you up some." Milra said.

"..Are you suggesting that I vary my appearance on random days then Milra?" EDI asked.

"..Well sure, I mean you're always trying to understand us organics more right? Well part of that is having some variety to how we look! Ya know different clothes, different styles of hair and all. Ya know dressing up!" She said with a wide grin.

"..Given your idea of 'dress up' is often scantly clothed I do not believe such attire would be appropriate for my own use." EDI reported. "..my mobile platforms frame is ill suited for such...displays as you prefer."

Milra raised an eyebrow, feeling like she had just had a joke played on her, "..What you do not think I got the body to show off my curves? And as for you, I think you're wrong about your own looks." She said.

"..You are your own person Milra, what you wish to show off or not is your own choice. As is your own choice of who you decide to share your bed with. Still your compliment to my own features is welcome. Jeff...he...often commented similarly during our time together. It is...surprisingly something I had not realized how those words would..." EDI paused then without another word left the AI core before Milra could reply.

"..Smooth, Milra...smooth.." She muttered to herself, exiting the core room herself to find the Med-Bay was empty.

Shaking her head again she decided to grab a snake, then cool her passions in the privacy of her own cabin before turning in early for sleep. Perhaps one day she would figure out how to better use her words to properly explain what she meant.

Nearly an hour and a half later her passions sated Milra turned over on her side and drifted off to sleep.

AN2: And there we go I'd appreciate any and all R&R's! Also for someone who asked me a few days ago about Falere she'll be back soon and she'll have a part to play in the story as we're going forward. Also I feel that despite how Asari reproduce since Samara is her mother and Samara is also the mother to Milra/Sunra they would indeed be half-sisters given what we hear Liara say to her father in ME3 and all.


	4. Chapter 4

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 4

AN: Well here's our first 'oh crap' moment and tense scene that we've not had for a while :)

== Normandy – Next Morning – 0515 hours==

Aura awoke feeling the pressure of Samara's nude skin touching her own. The feeling stirred her own body's reactions to the touch. In one fashion for her the feeling was one barely felt by her for near on a 100 years. But yet another part of her felt that it had only been a bit more then a week.

Yet despite that oddity the feeling invigorated her, and revived the now 30 some year old human. Sat up, her movements barely disturbed the still clearly exhausted Justicar. The two had remained bonded through out the night, each sharing their private nightmares that they had endured at the hands of the Ancient's and their torture before being put into the cryo units. The tears that each had shed still remained dried on both their faces, from the shared pain, but Aura hoped in time they would both recover, in fact she knew they both would. Not just because of each other but because of their family, their love, and their future.

Sitting up Aura gently ran her hand over Samara's aged back, feeling the once proud well aged muscles feeling far weaker then they had 100 years ago. The strength they both knew would return in time. It had taken Aura some effort but eventually she had reasoned with Samara that her best way to help was to train their daughters in biotic meditations and once she was ready for it go through physical therapy.

A return soft murmur heralded Samara briefly awakening but then feeling the soothing soft touch relaxed and still exhausted drifted back once more to a peaceful dreamless sleep. Aura laid a soft kiss on her fore head and strode barefoot and naked to the bathroom, quietly turning on the shower and putting it to the highest heat that she could stand.

Soon within moments she exited and looked about the ship's cabin really taking in the changes that the Geth had put to it. Not much had changed really. The personal effects were still in evidence from its days as a museum piece, the fish tank however was removed an actual full kitchen counter and small stool and stand present. Small cabinets and an armor and weapons locker too were nearby. The work area had the picture of Aura and Samara with the twins present, and a newer one of both twins smiling with Ashley on their graduation days from school as well. The book shelves were still there but now instead of their harsh metal a coating of fine oaken wood was layered upon it. The old gifts of books though from Kasumi and others however were carefully cleaned and stacked. The empty hamster cage waiting with the door half open on its hinges.

Touching the cage door a moment Aura smiled, "..Poor Boo. Guess your out there somewhere seeking more adventures with big strapping adventurers." She thought with a fond smile. "..Well where ever you are buddy, remember to always go for the eyes." She grinned now shutting the latch.

Finishing drying off, she looked down to the small living couch area, the L couch was still present cleaned and polished up with the finest leathers, the table and its myrid of small collection of devices present. The old stand that showed the museum information VI was gone thankfully replaced with a small stand with Aura's old N7 helmet from the SR-1's crash site. And next to it a picture of her old crew after the Reaper War present in an edited picture that showed both the SR-1 and 2 in the background.

She ran her picture over the faces, sadly reflecting that so many were now long dead. She wondered what they had all said upon her own assumed passing. And what there lives had been like, she made a note to find out when time permitted. Returning to the right side of the bed, she opened a small inset closet removing a basic duty uniform for Spectres of all things. She paused at the sight of the grey silver garb. Wondering privately just how the Geth had gotten this on such short notice. She shrugged though and soon dressed herself and doing up her hair once more.

Turning she saw that Samara was still fast asleep, relaxed and at rest thankfully. Knowing that her bond mate needed her rest she let her be for now, quickly using the few supplies stored in the cabin to mix a bowl of oatmeal they both liked and a glass of orange juice. Putting a share aside for Samara once she awoke Aura left the cabin and went down the elevator to the crew deck. Taking one of the M-18 sidearms from the locker and holstering it to her right side.

==Normandy Crew Deck==

Aura emerged a moment later form the elevator pausing in surprise to see the hulking form of Battalion passing by, her exit caused the Geth to turn and face her. "..Good morning Shepard-Spectre. I am Battalion as you will recall. Your daughter Sunra approved my offer of assistance for efforts against the Ancients after you went for rest the previous evening." it said.

"..Err...I see!" She said relaxing her posture then, looking over the 6'5 frame of the Geth, its colorings a mix of Grey and golden in tone. "..Well you obviously from what I saw a combat unit of sorts, good to have you along then. Any specialties?" She asked.

"..My hardware platform was created for the purposes of heavy combat. The outer shell is composed of heavy alloys and fibers to resist most firearms. The shielding units are equally powerful compared to more common field units. My preferred weapon is an assault rifle but I am proficient in all firearms with appropriate software up links. I can also launch combat and defense drones" It stated.

"..Interesting. Well maybe later we can chat some more. I'd like a tour on all the upgrades you've done to the ship." She asked.

"..Of course, I will be in the port cargo hold if you have need of me, Shepad-Spectre" It stated.

"..Err just call me Aura please?" she asked.

"..As you wish..Aura Please." He said walking off.

Aura blinked a moment, "...Did he just...joke?" She thought then shook her head as she rounded the corner, finding Milra just coming out of her cabin wearing a near sheer see through blue sleeping garb.

"..Morning Milra." Aura said.

"..Oh.." She said with surprise stifling a yawn, "..good morning Father. Oh! I got an idea for you, come in my cabin here quick." She said suddenly.

"..Alright.." Aura said, a few seconds later the door slid shut.

==Meanwhile in the Captain's Cabin==

Samara awoke slowly, sitting up smoothly in the cabin's bed. She ran her finger tips lightly over the area of the bed that Aura had slept in, feeling the lingering warmth still present. The elder asari gave a soft smile, the feelings of sadness and horror seeping away from her mind at the memories of last nights touch. She stood up finding the still warm oatmeal's smell drawing the pangs of hunger to her attention quick enough. Forcing herself to eat in small bites she soon devoured the bowl and two glasses of juice.

Cleaning up the dishes into the cabin's sink for later washing she fluidly and quickly took a morning shower, spending a few moments letting the hot water run over her aged body to easy the feelings of weakness away from sore spots. The stings of soreness brought the memories of laser knives, and probes to the front of her mind, then darker memories of the ageless loops of a nightmare of the fight against her eldest daughter on Omega, and the fantasy she had trapped herself in on Thessia.

But those feelings were quickly and strongly pushed down the fuel of strength that Aura had provided her during their bond the last night and the sleep as well well used. Turning off the water she soon dried herself, finding in the storage cabinet her old clothes and Justicar bands on the storage shelf. She dressed in the clothes without thought, but the bands gave her pause with a half raised hand.

Feelings swept over her, conflicting ones. Her way of life had been dead for well on 100 years now. The Asari people had moved on the need for Justicars. Samara however, was not deluding herself, she knew that injustice was still present in many forms, it would be a lie to say otherwise. But the purpose of why the Justicars had been first created had been forgotten or at the least pushed aside.

Thoughts raised through her mind, did that mean she was no longer to be bound by the Code? She felt at a loss for an answer, the Code had no such provisions. Her thoughts in going through the many sutras and lines of Justice though did steer her thoughts to one matter in particular as she picked up the band and placed it around her neck once more securely.

Another series of troubled thoughts came to her mind as now feeling on auto pilot washed the dishes quietly. The very Code she swore to demanded that Falere be slain, a situation that had arose during the Reaper Wars. Had Aura not been there she would not be alive today, and her eldest surviving daughter would be likely dead. But the Code did not differentiate on the matters presently at hand, there was no other Monasteries active, and the one on Lessus lay ruined.

Finishing putting the dishes away Samara looked at herself in the murky reflection on the counter's polished surface. The warring feelings finally came to a head, and she made a choice, she removed a M-18 pistol from the locker and strode for the door.

==Meanwhile in Milra's Cabin – 25 minutes later==

"..So you see Father, if Mother approves the Normandy or least a section of it as a 'monastery' then the Code I think should be satisfied. Provided she would remain aboard as well being the care taker of this new 'monastery'. What do you think?" Milra asked with a now bit of an excited air as she wrapped up her idea she had formed last night with EDI's help.

"..EDI would this work you think?" Aura asked the AI.

EDI over the ship's speakers presently in the med bay physically replied while checking on Falere, "..From what information I can access upon the Code, it should Aura. However, the final approval remains Samara's. Her understanding of the Code would obviously be far better then what limited resources I can access." EDI stated.

Aura rubbed her chin then smiled, "..You may have just solved a world of problems, Milra! Good job!" She said hugging her daughter who squirmed at the phsyical contact, which made Aura adjust her hold that bit more to maintain it.

"..Aww gee Father enough of that I just...well you know.." She said finally squirming her way free.

"..I know, dear. I know, the matter of Falere was bothering me too. Lessus is gone, and from what we're seeing here the Code is not forgiving on 'exceptions' like 'galactic invasions'." She said

Milra was about to reply when EDI spoke, "..Aura, Milra. Falere is waking up, if you-" She said then suddenly the speaker cut out.

Aura blinked confused. "..EDI?" Aura said.

EDI's voice and avatar popped up nearby behind them, "..Aura, Samara has entered the med-bay, she is armed with a pistol and has overridden access and shot out the door's locks." the AI stated.

Letting out a string of curses Aura dashed out the door barely giving it time to open as she was followed by Milra right behind her. The two saw through the clear med-bay glass Samara with the pistol held her in right hand. Looking at Falere who was slowly sitting up impassive on the scanner bed returning the look her Mother gave her.

Milra ran ahead of Aura with a burst of biotic granted speed to hit the locked and damaged door. Despite her feelings of last night of feeling Falere dying would not be an issue for her she felt that what her Mother was doing was going a bit far. "..Mother, by the Goddess damnit open this door!" She hollered hitting a fist to the door.

Aura meanwhile had ran to the window hitting her hand against it, trying to get Samara's attention. Both mother and daughter glanced her way but then returned the look to each other. "..SAMARA DONT DO THIS!" Aura hollered.

EDI spoke, "..Aura she can likely not hear you or Milra, further shooting the glass out is not an option it is made of a newer reinforced polymer, it would take larger caliber impacts then we have available at present.." The AI reported.

Feeling a sense of helplessness hit her gut Aura watched the unfolding scene inside the bay.

==Inside the Med-bay==

Falere slowly sat up, as the sound of EDI's mobile platform biotically tossed aside to a wall damaging it for the time being hit the right hand wall. Then the following spark from the door panel by a gun shot sealing the room. She saw her Mother standing there in simple clothes, but the golden band of the Justicars was about her neck.

A soft thud at the door was heard then Aura's own at the glass, both mother and daughter looked that way before returning to each other. Falere looked down sadly, she knew in her heart this moment might come. "..Mother.." She said softly.

Samara's hand held tight to the side arm at her side, feeling just as heavy if not heavier then it did during the War. Then it had been an impulsive reaction to the recent events, here though it was making a conscious choice to carry through with the action. So that yet again two choices presented themselves to the elder asari. "..Falere.." pacing she spoke more then, "..you know what the Code demands." she stated softly "..what I swore my life to so long ago. While this way of life may have ended for the outside world, in here it still exists and I am still bound to it."

"..I know Mother, were we able to I would return to Lessus, but...I cant. The Ancient's EDI told me seemed to be seeking out isolated places like that with asari from what Aria said." Falere replied.

"..That maybe so...but the Code does not make allowances to such events.." Samara replied circling the front of the bed. While outside Aura still hit the door and the soft thuds of a biotic hit echoed on the door from Milra and now Sunra.

"..I understand Mother.." Falere said simply swallowing hard as she sensed Samara standing in front her of her, taking a breath she looked up into those deep icy blue eyes.

The pistol weighed heavily in Samara's hands as she stood before her last daughter to her first bond mate. The eyes so the same, the features of both parents so well hued. The pain that the family had felt on that day so long ago now, when her children had one by one been confirmed to carry the cursed trait that was her fault.

Samara felt Falere reach out touching her right hand to try to take the gun, "..Mother I...can't let you do this, not again and I...I wont let you do what you almost did before. We.." Falere said, Samara's fingers resisting the attempt to take the pistol.

Then Aura's voice broke through the speaker system inside the AI core the door swinging open. "..Samara dont do this! You need to listen to me!" Aura said hitting her hand against the window again to catch both asari's attention.

Figuring that the speaker worked both ways Falere was the first to speak, "..Aura its...its ok, I'm ok with this really. I wont let her...her do that again like during the War. Just let her give me the...the gun I know enough to...do whats needed." Falere said softly with a sad smile.

Samara looked at Aura, the broken look of the warrior awash on her face as she had been after killing Morinth on Omega, and then again before she had tried to kill herself on Lessus. The haunted look from earlier last night before their bond had returned as well the feelings of horror to the nightmare breaking through the fragile pillars that they had arisen. "..Shepard...the Code..." Samara said then looked to Falere again, her tone and usage of Aura's last night instead of the more intimate Aura a clear sign she was in what some may term her 'Justicar Mode'.

Aura hit her fist against the glass hard as she could causing a clear hair line crack on it to form. "..No! Listen to me, Milra she has an idea that will satisfy the Code! Just listen PLEASE!" Aura said.

"..Mother listen to her!" Sunra's voice cried, clutching her fingers tightly in worry and fear.

Behind the asari and human trio EDI and Battalion the Geth armed with its heavy assault rifle on its back half drawn stood watching. Falere spoke again, "..I dont think there is...any idea that would prevent this. Please dont worry.." Falere said.

Samara though looked at Aura for a long moment, her bond mate had always been an idealist, she upheld Justice and honor beyond measure of anyone that the elder asari had ever met. But she had her moments where colorings of grey came within her field of view to moral judgment, cases like this, trying to save everyone. It was cases like this that when Aura said she had an idea, or someone with her had one, Samara had over time learned to at least listen. "..Speak then.." she said.

"...Milra was looking over the history of the monasteries for Ardat-Yakshi, we know that Lessus was the only one ever made. But there were procedures for establishing them made right?" Aura said.

"..Yes but.." Samara said but was interrupted by Aura.

"..From what we found it requires a Matriarch and Justicar to declare a place, regardless if it is a planet or place, to be a 'monastery'. Further the 'care takers' must be either elder asari selected for the Guardian Order or Justicar's in their final years. You are a matriarch, and obviously you're a Justicar. Declare the entire ship or a section of it then as a monastery. Then be its care taker! Won't that satisfy the Code?" Aura asked a clear look of hope and pleading in her eyes.

Falere blinked despite the situation clear surprise on her face, she clearly had not known of this bit of information, but then again given her isolated life it was understandable. She looked to Samara, "..Mother?" she asked still holding lightly to Samara's right hand that held the pistol.

Samara was quiet, taking in the information. She felt herself humbled yet again in her long life, and in fact shamed. Why she herself had not thought of this, why she had taken this route instead. She sighed softly letting the pistol clatter to the floor from her hand. "..It will.." she simply stated.

Outside the med-bay everyone let out desperate sighs of relief, and by this point as if on cue EDI was able to bypass the damaged lock system and the med-bay door slid open. Aura rushed in, Sunra and Milra remaining by the door entry way. Aura on the sly nudged aside the firearm under the med-bay desk. She hugged both tightly each returning it soon.

After a long few moments Samara spoke then, her voice close to its normal proud and strong tones, but yet holding the cold crisp quality of so many Justicars in the past. "..The ritual of sanctity and construction must be performed then, given our situation it is not wise to perform it upon the entire ship. We will need a suitable area that will allow Falere to live in reasonable comfort and make use of educational, living, and exercise space. Yet remain separate from any she may possibly harm or they in turn harm her." She stated.

Aura looked to where EDI's platform was slowly coming back online and now stood, "..EDI? Suggestions?" She asked.

"..The lower reaches of the engine room would suffice for these needs. With a days work a small bedroom, bath and wash room, and small kitchen and storage area could be crafted. Further the elimination of one of the stairwells would allow and exercise and meditation area to be created." EDI said.

Aura looked to Samara hopefully, "..Will that do?" She asked.

Samara nodded, "..Provided Falere assists in its construction yes, the rite of construction requires that the Ardat-Yakshi to be housed aide in its building. Further she must take up residence immediately in the area in question by the rite of Sanctity." Samara said then as the rush of adrenaline began to wear off on her weakened body half slumped against the med-bay bed caught by Falere and Aura's hands.

Aura nodded, "..Alright EDI, get what we'll need then. Samara you are laying down, you need rest. Sunra, Milra, get a few things for Falere to move down there." Aura stated with a no nonsense tone to all three.

"..There is one matter that must be done first Aura. I must be sworn to your service once more.." Samara stated.

Aura gave a confused look, but then realized what Samara was saying. Her original oath of service against the Collectors and Reapers had ended years ago after their destruction. She had sworn another oath of service for during her time as a Councilor, so that she would not act against any unjust elements after the War. But now that Aura did not hold that role the oath was null by the Code. This task against the Ancients would serve such an oath. "..If I ever run out of enemies or services she can swear an oath too we're going to have problems.." Aura thought privately. Unknown to either Sunra and Milra had similar thoughts.

Aura nodded and Samara regaining her strength knelt her biotics flaring about. "..By the Code I will serve you Shepard, your choices are my choices, your morals are my own. This I swear.." she said then her biotics flashed lightly and she rose assisted slightly by Aura again.

"..I accept your oath to service once more gladly, we'll get through this together like before.." She said.

"..Thank you, once more.." Samara replied softly.

Milra ever the smart ass and fool spoke, "..And just remember Father if you ever make her do anything grossly unjust she'll have to kill you once her oath ends." She said with a grin, everyone went quiet and looked at Milra who clearly had failed to connect the dots in her mind of how bad those words were to be spoken for the situation that had almost happened. "..What?" she said then got a backhand slap upside the head, "..OWE! Damnit Sis!?"

Sunra glared then turned and walked out, Battalion speaking as well, "..I seem to have much to learn about races besides the Creators. My interactions are limited and clearly different from past recorded filed references." It said striding off.

Samara blinked in tired confusion as she was helped to a med bay bed. "..Who was the Geth?" She asked.

"..That's Battalion, came on board last night, Sunra gave it the ok to help us out against the Ancients, now enough questions. Rest." Aura said giving her bond mate a soft squeeze of her hand in affection.

A few seconds alter EDI returned with Milra and Sunra who assisted Falere in moving her place of living below the engine room. Falere gave a soft smile and looked to Aura, then Samara, and finally Milra. "..Thank you, for everything.." She said.

Once the door had shut again leaving the two alone Aura shook her head, "..Thank the Goddess for Milra and EDI.." She said softly not realizing she had said it out loud at first.

Samara's neutral reply informed Aura of that fact soon enough though. "..We are indeed lucky. I...I am glad. This would have...turned out quite differently otherwise.." Samara said.

"..I...I'm sorry I..did not mean it like that Samara." Aura stammered.

Samara gently squeezed Aura's held hand then lifted it to kiss it softly. "..I know what you meant, it has shown me that despite my years I have much to learn sometimes yet. The young can sometimes still be full of such wisdom." She said.

Aura smiled, "..You're right there love...you are right there. Now rest. At least three hours in here that's an order." She said in half seriousness.

"..By your command.." She said with a rare shown smile, then closed her eyes to sleep.

Aura once she was sure her bond mate was at a peaceful rest kissed her lightly on the lips and rose, striding out of the med-bay as EDI remotely dimmed the lights.

AN2: And that's that for that little issue! Hope the scene and emotional reasons got conveyed right to you all. As well as the conflict all sides faced.


	5. Chapter 5

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 5

AN: R&R please! Or else Pms work as well :) it helps keep my motivation going.

AN2: Minor edits for some errors!

==3 hours later – 0830 hours==

It was three hours later, and the needs of extra supplies and construction materials had soon been purchased or requested from the Geth and Quarians. Equally soon joining them was the reassigned Quarian Marine Taley from a few days ago.

The Marine strode onto the docked Normandy now in orbit of Rannoch. She wore a Marine's combat suit colored in dark raven black and gray color tones. Armed with a shotgun and assault rifle at present.

Aura and EDI were the first to greet her from the port side docking hatch. "..Welcome aboard the Normandy, Lieutenant Taley glad you could join us." Aura said.

Taley beamed brightly though much of it was hidden by her helmet's visor. Despite the years there was still the need for Quarians off world to wear their suits and helmets. Though it was slowly growing less and less needed. "..Glad to be aboard Captain! It is an honor that you requested my service here." She said.

"..Your performance on Rannoch showed you would be a valuable addition to our efforts against the Ancients.." Aura stated then turned to EDI, "..EDI do we got everything we need?" She asked.

"..Yes, Aura. All preparations are ready. Where did you wish to go now? Aria has suggested either Krogan controlled space or Earth. She suggested however to see Wrex." EDI reported.

Aura considered, "..Make for Tuchunka. How long till we will arrive?" She asked.

"..We should arrive by late this evening provided no distractions arise.." EDI stated as the AI moved for the cockpit and the Normandy began to move.

"..Good enough have, everyone assemble on the crew deck at 1730 hours for dinner and a briefing.." She stated.

"..Where should I put my things?" Taley asked then as Aura and her moved into the main CIC area.

"..We got crew quarters on deck two just to the left of the lift. Come on I'll show you. They'll be all yours less we get anyone else. If so then you'll have to setup rotations for any changing or what not." Aura said as the two emerged from the lift. Aura quickly showed the female Quarian where the wash room was and how to setup the life support systems to be set to a 'clean' environment. Finally she assisted Taley with moving some small personal items from the transferred storage locker.

Once they had everything settled about 20 minutes later, Taley and Aura had found their way to the main fire control battery to examine their weapon upgrades. "..The Geth really did great work here! I haven't seen power transfer lines this efficient in anything but the most advanced dreadnoughts!" Taley said as the pair were now near the main fire control batteries. "..These Thanix cannons easily have the firepower of a dreadnought but yet their construction hardware is miniaturized so that it can be mounted upon a ship three times as small! Then there are these swivel mounts that let us target separately if we wanted. All in all it is amazing work!" she said.

"..Yeah I have to admit that was a nice addition.." Aura said with a nod. "..Still trying to understand this HOPE-C system though, you ever heard of it?" She asked.

Taley shook her head. "..Not in the slightest, system diagrams though look like their from the Systems Alliance. Maybe its some secret system they have yet to produce publicly? A few things I'm sure are still kept secret from others even now of days." she stated

"..Yeah, I guess so. Battalion and EDI did say it was some new top-secret system the Alliance was working on. The Geth got it from leaks in data feeds and then refined and improved on it." Aura said.

"..From what I am seeing here, essentially the drive core feeds excess drive plasma into these feed lines here. They are then energized with minute amounts of disruptor energy pulses and then condensed and accelerated out the firing modules. Essentially it is a rapid fire version of the Thanix Cannons intertwined with a rail gun like effect of plasma. Quite deadly and I am pretty sure no modern kinetic barrier or armor would stand up to even a few rapid pulses of this on anything less then an advanced dreadnought." She stated.

Aura leaned on a side control housing against the wall. "..Seems you know your way around weapon systems." Aura stated yet asked at the same time.

"..Oh! Well somewhat yes. Besides being a Marine I dabble in studying weapons of all sorts. I wouldn't say I know how to operate or build anything like this," She said with a hand gesture to the controls and system feeds, "..but I at least understand the principles of them. My main skill is demolitions work. Show me about any known or custom built explosive out there and there's a pretty good chance I can disarm it." She said and Aura saw the faint grin spread onto her lips under the helmet. "..What about you?" Taley then asked.

"..Me? Skills you mean?" Aura asked caught off guard somewhat.

"..Yes, what skills do you have?" She asked again.

"..Well put any weapon in my hand and I'm pretty sure I'm a solid crack shot with it. I prefer assault rifles and machine guns though. I'm an excellent driver of tanks like the old MAKO and Hammerhead if I dare say..." Aura started to say when EDI's voice came through the speakers.

"..The panicked cries of your companions in your hunt for Saren and the Collectors would give evidence otherwise Aura.." EDI stated.

"..Hush you!" Aura said laughing catching Taley's confused body posture. "..Let's just say that I found some creative ways to use the MAKO and Hammerhead tanks in...unsafe ways." She explained.

"..Driving the MAKO up a near 85 degree hill plane and stressing the e-zero drive core stabilizer to their red line limits and driving it through a miniature mass relay would be far more then simply 'unsafe' Aura.." EDI again chimed in.

"..EDI...just focus on flying.." Aura said with a friendly annoyed tone.

"..Of course Aura.." EDI said falling silent again.

"..It seems you have had quite the adventures Shepard. I've read about much of it of course. But as I said before I never well thought I would get to meet you much less ever hear details! My children still don't believe me, and given the secretive nature of our mission I was not able to give much details on where I was going or when I would be back.." She said.

"..I have had quite the life but...it trust me when I say it may seem amazing feats now. But at the time it was simple survival." Aura said. "..take some time to settle in, feel free to explore around. I need to check on my bond mate."

Taley looked surprise at the statement. "..Bond mate? But..I mean...well never mind.." she said a hint of disappointment in her voice.

Aura gave a faint smile, "..Samara an asari Justicar is my bond mate, we married shortly after the Reaper War, you've met our daughters. I thought you knew?" She asked.

"..Well yes but...I...well I mean um..." Taley stammered now.

"..Given how I 'died' you thought...hmm I see" Aura said piecing in the unsaid words. "..Look Taley you're nice but you aren't my type. I'm sorry besides you have a family of your own. That wouldn't be right to them or me." She said, privately recalling how she had gone through a similar conversation not soon after Tali had come back aboard the Normandy during the Reaper War. Thankfully Tali had understood where Aura's heart lay so it had not effected their friendship in the slightest, she just had felt she needed to express her quiet feelings from their long adventures together.

Taley nodded, "..You are right I...I feel stupid now." She said.

"..Taley its fine, really it is, you wouldn't be the first Quarian or for that matter many others who had found me attractive for a myriad of reasons. Especially over matters like 'hero worship'." She said recalling Liara briefly with a hint of sadness.

Taley nodded then turned away quickly striding across the fire control room to silently inspect control feed lines for the cannons. Sensing rightly that the embarrassed Quarian needed time alone Aura left without further comment. "..Oye me, what is it exactly that has every person wanting to get in my pants?" She thought, then gave an amused grin figuring on how such pinning had eventually won her the heart of her bond mate. "..Such is life I suppose." she thought privately entering the med-bay to find Samara waking up from her long hours of rest.

"..Aura, I sense we are moving? Where are we headed to now?" Samara asked as Aura hopped up onto the bed next to her to put an arm around her waist affectionately.

"..Yeah, we're moving again. On our way to Tuchunka, and then likely to meet Wrex." She explained, Samara for her own part nodded slightly resting her head crest lightly on Aura's strong shoulders.

"..I will need to remain on board.." She simply stated.

Aura nodded in understanding, given the needs they now had to fill to keep Falere safe in so many ways. "..I know, Taley the Quarian Marine who helped me on Rannoch and as you saw Battalion will be coming along. I'll be fine." She said.

"..Most likely Milra will wish to go as well." Samara stated as fact.

Chuckling some she nodded. "..Yeah you're likely right love. What do you think?" She asked

"..If you feel she would be a viable squad addition then I see no issue. But...the mother in me wishes for her to remain behind. I will leave the choice of this to you however. I trust you Aura." She said in reply.

"..Feels strange doesn't it?" Aura said.

As if reading her mind and reasoning Samara replied, "..On how in one way our children are still known to us as the innocent five year old children tottering off to their first day of school? But yet are clearly now maturing maidens?" She replied with a rare smile smile.

"..Yeah, it is an odd feeling for me. I want to shelter then, keep them safe, hell I want to hide them somewhere! I don't want my babies taking up arms in a war or any fights like this...it just feels wrong." She said with a sigh.

Samara's hand gently ran up and down Aura's back under her shirt easing the tensions she was feeling. "..I am well aware of that feeling myself as you know. It is the burden of all parents to know when to let go. This situation is clearly different however, then what other normal parents face.." Samara gently spoke.

Aura gave a soft sigh then laugh at the statement, "..Normal parents eh? Guess we've never been 'normal' despite trying to be. Such is our lives hmm?" she said with an amused look her own hand lightly caressing Samara's left arm and stomach.

"..Indeed Aura, indeed so. This is the plan that the Goddess has laid out before us. It is why we must seemingly struggle against all odds. Our destiny as it were. It may not be the one we wish, but wishes as you say are rarely fulfilled. We must simply do our best and find purpose, guide our daughters as best as we are able, in the time we both have left." Samara said.

Aura nodded a bit, resting her head against Samara's head crest, savoring the stillness of the med-bay and the warmth of their two bodies so near the other. The quiet moment was then broken by another reply from her bond mate. "..There is another matter I must inform you of concerning Milra and Sunra. One I feel is of some concern if it is not treated." she stated

At those words Aura tensed, looking to her bond mate. "..What's wrong?" she asked with a worried tone.

Samara rose from the bed and moved to one of the chairs to use the VI interface to show medical scans of Sunra and Milra. "..Growing up as you recall asari daughters spend much of their first 25-40 years of life bonding with the Mother and a lesser extent Father parent if present. This bonding is done to provide the maturing and growing daughters minds a balanced formation of personality interwoven with their own based off the Father parent's gentic and memory markers. Milra and Sunra...did not have that however." Samara explained.

Aura moved over during this time to sit next to Samara on another chair. "..But they both bonded with Ashley after we...we were taken." she said.

Samara nodded, "..Yes, but such bonding is not the same. Genetically the maturing daughters need the memory guidance of their parents to fully develop in a stable fashion. Otherwise the genetic memories of the father in this case yourself will not fully mature properly. This can cause instability nearing this age range and beyond. It is often this sort of problem that causes many of the more...unstable elements in older asari." She said.

Aura blinked, "..Wait like...psychotic? Emotional problems etc?" Aura asked.

Samara nodded, "..Yes, Aura. There is little to be done normally, as such cases are often where the daughter in question loose both their parents at a young age due to accidents. There are medicines that help, but Sunra and Milra got neither of them. The bonding by Ashley was...a stop gap measure were we not found I worry to think how either may continue to grow." She said.

Aura took this information in, "..So you're saying this would explain how Milra is so extremely wild and care free, and perhaps even a bit eager to fight. Like I was when I was young. Conversely this is why Sunra is so reserved, so hesitant and at time skittish? Why Milra seems confused on how she wants to react to us returning and Sunra seems almost scared like we will up and vanish again. Neither has the sort of 'balance' I came to have between both extremes." She asked.

Again Samara nodded, "..Yes, this is exactly why. However, coupled with some medicines and regular bonding lessons by myself and you. And guided by biotic meditations I believe we can correct the issues over time. They will never fully be properly balanced as they should be but more...extreme reactions that may harm themselves or others will be 'nipped in the bud' as you would say.

Aura nodded then, "..Alright, should we tell them? Or..I mean when should we?" She asked.

"..The sooner the better, it would be best if you start things when it comes for bonding. It is your genetic markers and memories that make up much of their personality. Hence your influence will be of great use to their well being. This can also be imparted during our travels outside of a bond but bonding will provided the healthiest means when we are able. Hence regarding your earlier question of if you should take Milra or Sunra onto Tuchunka I would suggest at the least taking Milra if she wishes to go. I am more worried for her then Sunra." Samara suggested

Aura nodded, "..Alright I will, though I'll hold off taking her into any fighting till we know more. They've both made excellent progress in training to fight. But I'm not sure yet on real threats." She said.

"..I will leave this as I said to you on such matters, your judgment on this has rarely been wrong in my view." She said.

Aura nodded, "..Alright come on lets go tell them then.." Aura said rising Samara falling into step soon behind her.

A moment later Aura went to get Surna and Samara went to get Milra. Aura shook her head when she overheard Milra's reply to Samara's call to come to her to talk on a matter she had discovered. Which Milra replied with, "..Mother I swear those toys aren't mine, their Liara's I swear!.." She said.

The overheard comment caused Sunra to pause then palm her face, "..Oh Goddess.." She said and blushed deeply.

Aura gave a gentle shoulder rub to Sunra, then urged her to take a seat at the table as Samara came back with Milra a second later. Milra had a faint blush to her face as she realized that whatever intimate toys she had gotten, found, or was using when Samara had stopped by was not what they were to talk about. As she took her seat though her smart ass comments did not stop. "..Ok if this is gonna be some 'bird and bees' chat can we just skip it for me at least? I'm pretty sure I know the basics." She said crossing her arms about her chest.

Sunra gave a cool glare, "..Hey I..." She began but then shut up quickly.

Samara though replied neutrally in all seriousness, "..The issue is not related to what either of you do as Maidens. The issue your Father and I wish to discuss however, is health related for both of you." She said.

Aura took up the further commenting leaning forward with hands clasped in front of her on the table, "..What your Mother means is that because of how we were taken, and when in your lives. There are health concerns for your development that could be...troublesome as you continue to grow. Issues of mental stability even some of it physical." She said.

Milra gave a wry snort, "..What are my breasts not going to mature right once I hit the Matron stage? Or keep all firm by my Matriarch?" She asked unembarrassed, cupping her ample breasts to accent her point.

"..Milra cant you be serious for once?!" Sunra said, rolling her eyes with her own feelings of embarrassment at the front of her features, and shifting uncomfortably. Her own simpler clothes doing more to hide the same physical curves the two twins shared.

Milra snorted, "..Not my fault you don't want to show off the eye candy sis!" She stated.

"..Enough Milra! Your sister is right to be concerned. As you know genetic markers and memories of the Father parent make up much of an asari daughter's personality as they mature and once in their Maiden years use that to develop their own adult personality, and in turn find a purpose in their lives. Normally the formation through bonding and guidance by the Father or if not present Mother takes care for this matter till the ages of 25-40 years. We are aware you bonded with Ashley but this is not the same, as the genetic memories that you would share would be limited to what Ashley herself knew of Aura in their time together. On a genetic level your bodies seek out certain checks and balances to ensure you develop mentally into healthy asari. Furthermore, your doctors made a mistake in not prescribing you certain medications that would have also helped as you grew up." Samara explained with a stern reprimanding tone of voice.

"..So in short you both will be spending more quality time with dear ole dad, and getting some lectures verbal and through bonding when we got the time. You'll also be given a prescription medication that I expect you both to be taking regularly. No daughters of mine are going to risk not being as healthy as they can be. Got it?" Aura said with a heavy fatherly look to first Sunra, then longer at Milra, sensing rightly that the more wild daughter would likely be an issue.

"..Fine fine...not like this will be the first pills I popped down the gullet." Milra said then muttered, "..just the only ones that weren't for fun.."

Samara was stone faced, but Aura had enough of Milra's remarks and attitude. Slamming both her fists hard on the table she stood up, "..Look young lady, you may be a Maiden and becoming an adult but I'll be DAMNED if I'm going to let you do drugs! So that stops now GOT IT? I catch you doing anything, or even hearing of it and you'll find yourself right quick locked in that room, and don't think for a SECOND I wont do it." She said leaning forward.

Milra startled at the outburst and having been leaning back some in her chair jolted slightly in surprise and fell backwards onto the floor with a heavy thud and grunt. She looked up to where Aura now stood over her, "..We clear?" She said asked offering a hand down to help Milra up.

After a moment Milra sighed, then took it getting up to her feet. "..Alright fine, no drugs. Fine fine...its not like it was anything heavy though.." She said hanging her head.

"..Don't care, no drugs. What you do when once your mother and I ain't...ain't around we can't influence but so help me by the Goddess while I'm alive you damn well better believe you're not doing anything of the sort." She said.

"..What about booze?" Milra asked in a softer more hopeful tone, knowing full well that Aura herself had drank some at times.

"..Long as its not while we're busy with anything against the Ancients, and even then long as you don't get more then buzzed. We clear?" She said.

Milra sighed then nodded. "..Fine, fine..." She said then realizing the issue was settled strode off for her room.

Sunra remained seated however, glancing at her departing twin, who was soon out of sight, the faint mutters under her voice mentioning Kloth and a handful of other conquests in her short long life so far. "..Mother...Father...um..how..." Sunra began then went quiet once more looking down at the floor.

"..Speak your mind Sunra.." Samara said gently softening her look as Aura took a seat again.

"..I just...growing up Milra always was...well you know wild, care free and all. By the time Ash was really old and all well...Milra already was well ermm...known on the Citadel for being uh...you know." She said.

"..Go on.." Aura prompted sensing perhaps this small stammer was more related to her own experiences or lack there of rather then her twin sister's antics.

"..I just, I had a...a Salarian friend her name was Maltow she um...was a...a REALLY good friend in high school when I was about in my mid 20s we had a few years together and...and I well I liked her...a lot. But then her parents they...well had an arranged contract marriage so we um...didnt...um ever...you know and well I, mean how do you know when..." She trailed off nervously again stammering with a hasty speech pattern near on the verge of tears from the emotional turmoil that had welled inside her from the old painful memories and regrets.

"..Sunra, you will know when the time is right for such things. Let me tell you there was a time before I met your Mother that I felt being alone was a perfectly acceptable thing in my life. One night stands now and then were all I wanted. Milra may think this now, but she'll eventually realize what you are knowing on the other side of the coin. That eventually there will be that special someone that will claim your heart. Maybe more then one in your case." She explained Aura moving next to her as Sunra finally broke down and hugged Samara tightly with both arms, the Mother's hands gently soothing her back. Aura herself leaned over and gently stroked her daughter's head crest. "..Shh, its ok Sunra. This is part of what your Mother and I are talking about, you are both confused from...well from my own genetic markers and memories. We'll sort things out. You'll see one day hopefully maybe a long time from now you'll find someone special you'll want to spend years of your life with, maybe even the rest of your life." She said.

Samara too spoke, "..Come Sunra, you and I will return to your room. You and I can speak more there." She said Sunra nodding and rubbing at her eyes. Aura looked to her bond mate, who gave a silent look that this was a topic and matter she could better handle then Aura likely could. The human woman nodded in acceptance then rose from the table.

Aura stretched her arms behind her then above working out some kinks in her back a bit. Looking at the VI wall clock she saw it was barely going on 1000 hours in the morning. "..Well best I get things setup for later, maybe get some exercise in as well." She pondered to herself, then paused near the cabin door to Milra's room. She pressed the chime button.

Seconds later the door slid open and Milra stood there, "..Yeah?" She asked. Aura took a second to take in the cabin, noting the missing string of consoles and other hardware that Liara had used in their travels against the Reapers. She gave a faint smile at the empty fish tank along the left side of the room. A few haphazardly thrown about dirty clothes like many young people was equally about the area. "..Please tell me you're not going to tell me to clean my room up?" Milra said then seeing Aura's glance about the cabin.

Aura gave a faint chuckle shaking her head no, "..I figured on getting some exercise in, feel like joining me?" She asked.

After a few seconds Milra nodded, "..Alright...could we...shoot some too? Or maybe spar hand to hand?" She asked hopefully.

Aura gave a faint smile, running her hand along her wild daughter's head crest affectionately before she could move out of the way. "..Sure come on.." She said.

Ten minutes later after checking on Falere and finding her settling in to her new 'monastery' home spoke with her briefly on what was going to be happening in the next few days. The two soon after left her to settle into her evening meditations. Father and daughter were not long after, deep within their own routine of exercise and firearm tactics training.

AN3: Did some more editing to expand on some minor details and words exchanged compared to before!


	6. Chapter 6

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 6

AN: Ok I know I said at the end of the last chapter we'd have Wrex and all here, but...I felt this was needed to provide some background on the Ancients and give them some filler. Promise though that next chapter WILL have everyone's favorite Krogan plus a few other cameos.

AN2: Like the chapter before doing some minor fix ups here...

==Elsewhere==

The darkness in the area parted, light from seemingly no where shimmered into being. Three insect like figures each 6'3 in height on four spindly powerfully thick legs stood before the other.

A forth soon came out of the murky darkness standing at 6'5 in height, it seemed larger, stronger, and having a proud bearing compared to the smaller three. "..Speak.." It said.

"..Overruler, we have completed the raids as you ordered, nine of the ten strikes were a success.." The first said.

"..What occurred to the tenth?" The Overruler asked.

"..The tenth strike force did not make the transition through the Gateway. The area they were to strike that these lesser races call 'The Terminus Systems' with its heart seemingly set upon the asteroid known as 'Omega' were not hit.." The first said.

"..It is of no concern, this 'Omega' and those systems are low priority targets. Do we have updated reports on progress of those subverted to our ways?" The Overruler asked.

"..Yes Overruler, though...there have been some set backs.." The second explained.

"..Explain.." The Overruler stated again with a deep rumble.

The second smaller insect like humanoid looked to the first and third, then the third spoke. "..One of our raids upon the lesser race colony belonging to the Asari was attacked. Their work to analyze genetic structures of the anomalies refereed to as Ardat-Yakshi was ruined. The facility as well was destroyed soon after. The intelligence data we were to gather for the servants among the asari...half of it was lost as well." It explained with a tremor in its skitting patterns of speech.

"..Continue.." The Overruler rumbled with a hint of what could be anger.

"..Our research outpost near our third transition point for infiltration was also destroyed. It contained...the two taken early in our arrival.." The second stated.

"..The one know to the lesser races as Aura Shepard, and her mewling mate Samara. Did we at least gain the information we sought from their study?" The Overruler said.

"..We did Overruler, it was the mate that allowed us to find the asari with the genetic anomalies. The one that allowed us to more easily broadcast our subversion signals to the weaklings we have targeted.." The first stated. "..We are still however, unclear on what exactly allowed this human to overcome such impossible odds that we observed against these 'Reapers'. Sadly we were forced to place the human into cryo stasis earlier then we wished to preserve her mind and body for later study. We would have continued this study by this time, but her ship known as 'SR-2 Normandy' arrived with two young asari and a primitive cybernetic machine. The three recovered Aura, Samara, and soon after destroyed the facility from orbit with their primitive weapons.." The first continued.

One of the Overruler's clawed like appendages shot out and stabbed the first speaker in what amounted to its chest. "..HOW! How is it these weaklings have set us back so badly? The team on the planet of Lessus was a stealth group, not even slated to perform in our raids. The facility even more secretive! There has been no mention of it among slaves! HOW? HOW..were they found!" the Overruler boomed in the dark area, the area seeming to shake with its anger.

The first gave a gurgle in reply as it's body slumped, then fell with a thud to the ground. Unlike the cannon fodder troops Aura and the others had fought this one stayed whole. "..How?" It said again looking to the remaining two.

"..Th...there is evidence to suggest that one of the tenth ships possibly made it through the transition. But was located by one of the lesser races and boarded, it is possible they found the coordinates and information in our databanks from the ship for the facility. Given that the ship's crew was to pick up the two prisoners and others once their strike was done, that this is how these three found the facility. We suspect for our stealth team on Lessus that one of the human rulers on their Citadel got too inquisitive, and sent the two asari. Further evidence has shown that these two were the offspring of the Aura and Samara prisoners." The second stammered out in answer.

"..Is there any further news on our servants?" the Overruler stated.

The two remaining fearfully glanced at each other, "..WELL?" The Overruler bellowed again, "..Speak or your passing will be far worse then if you did tell me! You know the price for failure after all we have risked!"

"..T...the prisoner Aura. She was seen entering Geth controlled space, soon after our servants among the Quarian race fell out of contact, we suspect that the human's actions have halted our plans there. However, we have secured the needed information for our device once we invade. The hardware and power core platforms will provide us valuable needed assets that we can not easily transition into this time line and reality. Once our servants among the other races complete their own research we will be ready. Within eight full cycles..." The second explained.

"..Is there any sign of the Federation? Or Starfleet? Or any of the foul destroyers that brought ruination to our great empire?" The Overruler said.

"..No Overruler none, it is possible that they can not transition to this realm like we have by accident. Nor is there any evidence that the Federation, Starfleet, and its allies are present in this reality and time line. There is...equally no sign of our own people here either in the Andromeda Galaxy. We must make due with what limited fodder we can create in our pods and make up the difference with the servants once we invade.." The third answered.

"..Very well, we will recover from these minor setbacks. In the meantime, find me all information on this Shepard. Find me all information on the Normandy, everything! Find out how these information leaks are being found as well, we must find the source and eliminate it! We must know how to destroy this human and her allies. We will break them...and all this Shepard knows when we arrive will burn, and our revenge will be complete! It may not be against the Federation but it will be against the HUMANS and those they call allies." The Overruler boomed then turned shimmering back into the thick enshrouding darkness.

The two speakers bowed deeply in a crouch on the four legs then back stepped as well disappearing from view.

AN3: A little filler for this likely confusing chapter. These Ancient's were a part of a campaign series I ran on a star trek roleplaying site, where I am a gamemaster for several ships which I ran a multi-arc story where a temporal paradox had been formed due to one ship's mistakes. That then all four ships had to fix. They succeeded but unknown to them a small group of revenge seeking Ancients escaped with several ships, going through a large device called the Gateway, it allowed them to temporally travel to different time lines, and in this case accidentally travel to a different reality where the star trek universe does not exist. I encourage anyone that enjoys play by post star trek roleplay go do a google search for . Its been running for near on 25 years now and is top notch I feel beyond any others. Anyhow R&R please!


	7. Chapter 7

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 7

AN: As promised here we get to Wrex, and everyone's favorite bad ass bar tender :D sure explains why Wrex and the clans are making booze eh? :D

AN2: More fixes from mistakes like the other chapters...

== 1730 Hours – Normandy Crew Deck==

Aura sat at the head of the table, Milra and Sunra sat to her left, with EDI and Samara to her right. Taley was positioned next to EDI and Battalion's large frame stood off to the side near the table.

Aura used a small VI projector to outline what they had planned. "..Alright here's the game plan. Aria has intel that there were or will be soon a possible strike within Krogan space by the Ancients, not sure how she knows this but we ain't got the time to question it at present. Further she has possible evidence that there may be a clan group or two that have thrown their lot in with the Ancients. Our task is to meet up with Wrex, make sure he is not subverted, then make sure the Krogan are secure against any future attacks. Most of all we want to get their support." She said looking at each person in turn before continuing.

"..EDI you'll be handling the scan work. Taley you'll be accompanying me to meet Wrex. Battalion given many Krogan are still a little leery around the Geth I want you to run a 50 yard patrol route around our landing site, but keep within site of the Normandy's defense batteries and scans.." she explained.

Milra broke in then, "..I want to come with you too. At least to meet Wrex. Besides, I got a message earlier from Kloth through Aria, he says he'll be meeting us there too. It's been a while since I've seen him and I'd like to catch up on old times.." She requested.

Aura glanced at Samara who just gave a return look that again left it up to Aura. "..Alright Milra, but when you're with me you follow what I say to the letter got it? I tell you to take cover you do it no hesitation. That goes with anything else. We clear?" She asked.

"..Yeah, we're clear Father." She said with a mock salute.

Aura gave a nod then turned her attention to Sunra, "..You want to go too or stay here?" She asked watching as her other daughter quietly stroked her Husky puppy which slept in her arms.

"..I'll stay here Father, Mother is going to teach me some more biotic meditations and skills. I'm still trying to form a biotic charge properly." She said.

"..Fair enough, ok now just so we're clear. Tuchunka is a pretty wild place from what I hear even after the War 100 years ago. Wrex and his allies have done a lot to rebuild and have expanded beyond the original scope of the relays in that time. When I was still Councilor there had been reports of a variety of primitive races being found on a few planets. Thankfully the Krogan gave them a wide berth. I'm hoping that is still true, we don't need more complex problems thrown into this pot." She said, "..anyhow point is that no one is to go off alone, always in pairs or else within sight of the Normandy's scanning and Guardian systems. Any question so far?" Making sure that Milra understood that any meet ups with this Kloth was to be done within range of the group or ship.

"..Yeah what are we to do if we encounter Ancient forces?" Taley asked.

"..I want to try to capture one if we can, try to interrogate it. Otherwise take them out hard, as we've found aiming for the plating junctures in their armor is their weak points. It would be even better if we could capture their weapons for study but at this point I'll take what we can get." Aura answered.

"..What if Wrex or others are subverted?" Milra asked.

"..We'll do what we have too then, it's unlikely that all of the Krogan clans would be under their sway given what we've seen so far. It seems they are after influential members. Given Wrex is still in power it is possible they do not consider the Krogan a direct threat as of yet." Aura stated.

"..Heh, idiots, if they really were around at the end of the Reaper War you'd think they would have seen quite clearly how much a danger the Clans can be, yet one more thing we can add to the list that they are making mistakes on.." Milra said with a grin, forming a small biotic sphere in her hand then closing it.

"..Let's not underestimate them. We've seen their technology is advanced, but we've also seen weaknesses, be smart, careful and we'll get through this. Ok anything else?" She asked looking to everyone.

One by one each person gave their negative as an answer. "..Alright then EDI, how long till we arrive?" She asked.

"..10 minutes till relay exit. Stealth systems are engaged for exit juncture." the AI stated.

Aura considered her next move, to appear nearly out of no where on such a heavily armed ship might spook any defense systems near the Krogan's home planet, but yet if there were subverted Krogan or even Ancient's nearby stealth could be an asset. Yet again choices upon more choices. "..EDI once we drop from FTL speed drop the stealth system, let them get a good look at us if there are any detection systems. I want a comm broadcast to Wrex done as well by yourself. Tell him...tell him an old friend wants to chat." She said.

EDI nodded and rose without another word. One by one the rest filed away from the table, leaving Aura behind alone soon after as she leaned on the table. She took a breath and steadied her thoughts filing her tactical mind into different options for a variety of outcomes. "..Goddess just keep watching over me.." She murmured with a soft prayer.

==10 minutes later – Tuchunka Orbit==

Ten minutes later Aura stood with Milra, Taley and EDI in the cockpit as the Normandy came within orbit of the Krogan home world. Privately Aura had to admit the growing expanse of green on the once near dead polluted world brought a smile to her face. That smile was quickly replaced by a twinge of a sad look recalling the sacrifice of Mordin to ensure this future for the Krogan. Aura shook her head to clear the somber thoughts however quickly.

"..They are reading us right EDI?" Aura asked where off their forward bow two heavy armed Krogan vessels were present, they were battered and reworked old Turian frigates hardly a threat to the refitted Normandy but it was clear someone was doing some sort of talking between the two ships and the planet below.

Finally EDI spoke, "..They are Aura, I have easily broken their meager encoding channels, it would seem Wrex is having a heated discussion with his planetary defense counselor of Clan Vadort. Vadort seems quite willing to blow 'an outsider garbage ship out of orbit' as he has just said."

Milra snorted, "..Is he even aware of the firepower we're packing?" She asked.

"..Given the reflective LADAR coating of Geth manufacture it is unlikely he can fully read what our capabilities are." EDI reported, then a sharp series of warning beeps flashed as weapon locks came on. "..Warning Vadort's frigate is locking kinetic torpedoes upon us.." EDI stated her platform's hands moving over the console to ready to raise their defensive systems and armaments.

Aura grit her teeth, "..Damnit alright I had wanted to try to get in without the general public knowing I was on board, but seems this Vadort is not going to play nice. EDI open a wide band hail full range broadcast. Get me a direct line to those frigates and Wrex's current location planet side, based on the end point to the earlier comm chatter." She said.

After a second EDI replied, "..Done Aura, I have also temporarily caused software malfunctions for Vadort's weapon systems. We have a five minute window till they can reboot their weapon system software" She said.

"..Fine.." Aura said then spoke into the open comm line. "..This is Council Spectre Aura Shepard aboard the SR-2 Normandy. Wrex old buddy if you're hearing this I suggest you talk some sense into your defense counselor. It would be kind of hard for me to head butt him from this distance, to get him to back down.." She said.

There was a tense silence, then a burst of static cleared from the planet below. "..Shepard? That's impossible, you're dead!.." Came Wrex's words of surprise. This was soon followed by a, "..Prove it's you!" he demanded.

"..Remember when our talk after we found your family's ceremonial armor? You asked me if the armor made you look fat. I stated that it only did when you tried running because its corner piece made your thighs waddle from the effort.." She said.

There was a notable echo of a feminine laugh that Aura was pretty sure was Eve, or as her real name was known as Urdnot Bakara. A muffled follow up was vaguely made out then a moment of silence, before EDI reported. "..Aura, planetary defense cannons are locking onto Vadort's frigate, Wrex is giving him ten seconds to stand down...confirmed Vadort's frigate has powered down all attempts at a weapon's lock."

Another burst of comm static soon came on and Wrex spoke again, "..We're giving you an entry vector to a cleared landing site Shepard, though I'm sure you'll understand if we are still a bit cautious about your landing. Expect an escort to my location. Bakara says she'll meet you as you land, something about you females having certain scents. Bunch of rubbish if you ask me but...what? Oh fine fine.." Wrex said going quiet as a feminine stern mutter was heard in the back ground as the line shut off.

EDI soon showed the coordinates for a large landing site about 2 miles from the old location of the Shroud facility. "..Hopefully Kalros will not deem the Normandy a sufficient form of iron for consumption." EDI stated as the ship banked into the atmosphere. Soon joined by a squadron of aged human and turian fighters.

"..Let's hope not.." Aura said with a nervous chuckle.

As the ship came to land on a large landing platform 24 heavily armed Krogan led by Bakara soon stood nearby by about 20 yards. Many went to cover but Bakara stood fearless out front confidently. The side port soon slid open allowing Aura, Taley, and Milra to hop off the side to the ground. Each was armed with an assault rifle and pistol. With Taley and Milra choosing as their third weapon an SMG, Aura's choice was an M-21 Sniper rifle. The three gave all the escorts and its female leader the time to take them in when Bakera strode forward boldly. Not far behind her, Aura caught sight of who she was pretty sure was Grunt keeping watch.

"..Bakera, it's an honor to meet you after all these years!" Aura said once the female krogan had closed the distance.

There was the deep sound of an inhaling of air from the female before her stance relaxed. "..Indeed, Shepard. It has been some time. It seems reports of your death were greatly exaggerated once again." She said. Glancing back and making a gesture with her hands, visibly all the escorts relaxed their stance, and what clearly was Grunt came striding forward.

"..Battlemaster!" Grunt said with a wide throw of his arms then snatching Aura into a bear hug that were it not for her reinforced muscles and bone knitting from Cerberus would have crushed her spine for sure.

A faint grunt and wheeze came out of aura as she returned it with her own strength. "..Ah! Grunt, good to see you too!" She said. "..Mind letting me down big guy you're a bit stronger then I recall.." She said

Releasing her, Grunt stepped back nodding a bit, then Bakera spoke again. "..Come Aura, Wrex will want to speak to you and learn just how it is you are still alive. Not that he won't be happy with the news, he was quite...emotional at your funeral service. As were countless others among the clans, especially my fellow sisters.." She said with a gesture for them to fall into step.

"..Heh...heh, we'll have to tear down that statue now too, pity I quite liked the random bullet flashes on a stormy night.." Grunt said with a grin. Then noted Taley and then Milra. "..More tag a longs Shepard?" He asked.

"..Ah, not really. Just new team mates Grunt. The Quarian marine is Lieutenant Taley Vas Rannoch. The young asari is my one daughter Milra." She said as the group now flanked on all sides by the assembled escort guard moved into the more open and rebuilt streets near a recolored and repurposed old MAKO tank on raised suspension.

Grunt eyed Taley, who gave a shy wave, then looked at Milra. "..So your Shepard's daughter huh? Last I saw you you were still in diapers and running naked through her apartment screaming blueberries or some nonsense." He said with a huff.

"..Heh, except for the diapers and fear of blueberries, not much has changed.." Milra shot back quickly with a playful grin.

"..HA! Well least she's got the quads, where's that other brat then?" Grunt asked looking at Aura.

"..Back on the Normandy. She has some biotic meditations to refine with Samara." Aura explained.

Grunt nodded, "..Still strapped to that Justicar eh Shepard? Could do better, but I'll admit not by much, I guess she hasnt changed much eh?.." he said, getting a slight shake of the head from Aura. Grunt then rubbed his chin a bit as the MAKO rumbled over a few small pot holes in the road with ease caused minor jarring. "..Speaking of changes, looks like EDI's put on some weight...both the ship and that body. Finally got something to hold onto now! Eh? eh?" He said nudging Aura with a wide toothy grin.

Aura snorted a laugh in reply as EDI spoke, "..Hardware upgrades to my mobile platform were needed to remain effective as time went on, Grunt. Chassis expansion was required to accommodate larger power supplies. Normandy's own superstructure remains mostly intact however, refitting required some profile changes along the way by the Geth." The AI stated matter of factually.

Grunt snorted as the MAKO rounded a corner now and came to a stop near an intersection. Aura gave a surprised look seeing a few sky cars in evidence in places. "..Looks like you've made quite the bit of progress in cleaning up the planet.." She said gesturing.

Bakara nodded, "..Thanks to Mordin and your own efforts during and after the Reaper War the Krogan have made great strides over the years to better ourselves. The road has been rocky along the way but we have worked hard to ensure no new wars are started by the Clans. Beyond some clashes with pirates and rogue Krogan mercenaries things have been fairly peaceful.." She said.

Aura nodded, "..Glad to hear, speaking of which any kids?" She asked.

"..40 as of last year. However you are likely referring to our first clutch and child. Urdnot Mordin completed his rite of passage into adult hood two years ago. His sister Urdnot Aura did likewise just last year." She said.

"..Heheh, Urnot Aura she takes after her name sake. Strangled down a thresher maw hatchling with her bare hands when it wandered into the proving grounds by accident.."

Aura gave a faint surprised look then shook her head, "..You really did not have to do that you know. Though I guess it is kind of nice to know my name carries on with err...skilled fighters." She stated.

"..Perhaps not, but Wrex was quite set upon the name. He thinks he convinced me to allow it. I let him continue to think that.." She said with a private toothy grin as the MAKO now came to a stop near a large open arena yard.

As the group got out Aura looked around, soon recognizing the faint outlines of the sacred hollowed grounds that she had battled in years ago in the War. Some lines had changed but much remained the same. On a large stair rise at its top Wrex sat on a his throne. Upon seeing Aura he stood brushing aside his body guards to jog heavily down the steps.

"...Careful, Wrex may be near on 800 years now but he still has a mighty hand shake.." Bakara said.

Barely warned in time Aura held back the wince that she felt as her left hand was seized by the Krogan clan leader, then pulled into a tight embrace. "..Shepard! My friend and battle sister! Time has been good to you!" He stated.

"..Heh, not quite, but...well its a long story." She said.

"..Then one as honored as you must share it among the clan chiefs! Come I'll have our finest cooks prepare you a meal!" He said batting her back hard.

Milra gave an amused chuckle, and Taley faintly giggled behind her face mask as Grunt and Bakara fell into step behind them. The other guards soon moving aside to go their own way after a dismissal by Wrex. "..Thank you Wrex, I'd like that.." She said casting a quick glance to EDI with a searching gaze. A faint shake of the head answered the unspoken question of whether so far the AI had picked up the expected signals of the Ancient's influence. "..but I'd first like to discuss something in private with you and Bakara." She said in a lower voice.

The change in tone caused Wrex to pause near the steps to his throne steps that led to a higher set hallway winding off to the left. One foot already placed to begin the climb, "..Sounds serious.." He said.

"..It is Wrex, very serious. Have you kept up on the latest news inside Citadel space?" She asked.

After a moment Wrex nodded, then shook his head with an amused look, "..Seems you can't get a break from the hero's life Shepard, alright come on. If we're going to talk privately then by the maw of Kalros we're going to do it with good drinks!" He said making it clear he wasn't taking no for an answer.

Giving a faint smile Aura nodded her assent, "..Fair enough big guy lead on." she said.

Milra gave a faint whoop at the chance to get some serious alcohol, "..Alright sweet!" She said rubbing her hands.

Wrex's look though stilled that look of glee as quick as an iceburg dropped on the Sun, "..The drinks are for warriors, not pups like you.." He said as the group finished the climb and went several yards into the hallway entering a private room with a large table and several hard looking chairs.

"..Aw come on!" She protested looking to Aura for help in convincing the clan chief otherwise.

"..Sorry Milra but his house, his rules." Aura said with a shrug then trying to take some pity on her wild daughter she looked to Wrex, "..any chance though on a more moderate drink?" she asked. "..She did rescue me and Samara from some trouble with Sunra and EDI not too long ago."

Wrex rubbed his chin, "..Bah fine, but just one! It's tradition around here that you got to slay a pack of Varren before you get your first real drink.." He said then turned to the bar hitting his fist on it. "..Drinks! Let's get some drinks out here!" he hollered.

Aura gave a faint chuckle shaking his head as the others arrayed about the room to find spots to sit, she was thoroughly surprised then when a familiar blue asari came out with an imperious look to her body posture. "..Aethyta?" Aura said.

"..Well by the raging bouncing tits of my ancestors. Shepard? You're looking good for being dead.." the nearly 990 some year old Matriarch said.

"..Yeah long story, I thought you had gone back to Thessia to help govern?" She asked.

"..HA! Like that lasted, damn surviving Matriarchs after they crawled out of their little holes after the war were right quick to throw me out. Knocked a few heads around on my way off planet again, then did some wandering. Felt like finding you when I heard my girl wound up dead out here in this area of space upon your orders. But by the time I got back near the Citadel two years later you were assumed dead by mysterious circumstances.." She said at the end narrowing her eyes.

A pang of sadness hit her at the words, "..Aethyta I...I am sorry for that, in fact that's partly why I'm here.." She said.

"..To get drunk? No decent blue strippers around here to lean forward and gawk at, Shepard. Sides ain't you married?.." She snorted with a bit of a still angry look.

"..No," she said ignoring the attempt at a jib, "..I'm here because the people responsible for my and Samara's 'death' near on 100 years ago also are the ones that killed Liara, Miranda, and Joker plus the other 30 crew members on the council ship that came out this way on my orders. Not to mention possibly others we are only theorizing about now knowing about them, from their attack on the Citadel and elsewhere in Council space a few weeks back.." She said.

Immediately the room went quiet as the elder Matriarch studied Aura as if seeking to see if she was lying. Then her hand reached under the counter and put a tray on the counter with glasses, and a large red bottle of some sort. "..Then you best start talking honey.." she said with a low vengeful tone of voice. "..no one gets away with killing my Little Wing long as I'm breathing.."

AN3: Figured here was a good cut off its short kinda I know but I wanted a bit of a cliff hanger of sorts. Also did some minor expansions on the chats. Also fixed the misspelling of Aethyta's name LOL thankfully she didn't show up at my apartment to beat my head in for it :D


	8. Chapter 8

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for the recent bout of R&Rs and PMs keeps me moving to keep up the work on this. Also a minor note here and slight spoiler of sorts for a later chapter. Much of the Citadel DLC stuff regarding the clone Shepard never happened. Cause I very much doubt that the Normandy took more then a day or two off for the refit in the middle of a galaxy saving war to let Shepard go party in gaming rooms and go fight themselves and all. Hence clone stuff didn't happen, and for the party Samara didn't make it cause of stuff elsewhere. It'll all be explained though once it all comes up :). Anyhow enjoy and R&R!

AN2: Minor note darker borderline T rating elements ahead, but there useful to teach Milra some maturity and life lessons.

AN3 (9/15/13): Update after some thought I have changed out Grunt saving Milra to EDI to allow me to get in some milra/edi scenes since we've had them lacking so far. I also did some minor grammar and spelling edits too

==Tuchunka – Krogan Lord Booze Hall – 1 hour later==

Aura soon spent the next hour explaining what they knew about these Ancients. Where they had come from, when, and the things they had done up to the current point and their plans at present for an invasion that they knew.

Aethyta and the others digested this, Wrex though was the first to speak. "..Hmm, maybe those raids we got wind of on the southern borders of our colonized space weren't pirates after all. Didn't think anything of it till you explained all this, Shepard." Wrex said pondering hardly having been phased by the heavy red drink that Aethyta had given the group. Milra though had got stuck with some lighter moderate brew, and true to his words Wrex made sure she only got one 16oz glass.

Aura herself had drank one of the 16oz glasses of the red heated brew herself. Despite her attempts at not drinking it all the shady memories of her time being tortured did come up now and then from her retelling, ensuring that after an hour she was well and truly on her way to being drunk. "..What do you mean?" she asked.

"..Well about the time the Citadel got attacked, and the news leaked of the Council being killed. Some distress signals came in from some border colonies near the Teldo relay juncture. But just as I was getting ready to send some ships and troops to check it out we got follow up messages saying that the problems had just been some pirates and some scared younglings had been easily panicked, and the pirates slain. I still sent a patrol ship but after two days they returned and reported that all was clear and as was stated." Wrex explained propping his feet up on the table.

Milra who had been quiet remained so, listening to the adults speak. Since she had no real input to give here at present she figured the smartest move was to hold her tongue, plus Aethyta's hard cold gaze she had to admit scared her terribly. She really did not want to be whatever Ancient solider, or ally they would come next with the pissed off Matriarch in tow.

Aethyta finally spoke, "..Then what do we do next? Varren tits and stomach rocks, I say we go find the nearest place their holed up and tear it apart by hand!" She said her hands faintly hued by her biotics.

Aura held up a hand, "..Easy there Aethyta, look I know we all want to put an end to this, and...get revenge. But at present we got no clue on where their holed up." Looking to Wrex Aura continued sliding over a data pad, "..Aria gave us some intel that says allies of the Ancients, or raiding ships of their own may attack here soon. Perhaps in the next two or three days. Given the state of affairs elsewhere in Council space at present with recovery from the raids, and behind the scenes efforts by those allied with them, we're not going to be getting any reinforcements from that angle. The Quarians and Geth are too far away either to call in for help within that same time estimate." She said.

Wrex looked over the data pad, "..Hmm, says here she got the data from one of these Ancient's ships. How nice for us that she stumbled across that. You sure her intel is good?" He asked glancing to Aura.

Aura nodded, "..It's good Wrex, and Aria's clean from any influences too so we can trust her." She reassured.

"..Then we're in a pile of Thresher shit four stories high.." Wrex stated bluntly.

Milra spoke, "..What do you mean?" she asked.

Wrex glanced her way as if annoyed she had not figured it out yet herself, but Bakara filled in the missing bit of information, "..What Wrex means, child is that while we Krogan have a handful of starships. All are old models, mostly salvaged from after the Reaper Wars or else bought second hand when newer models replaced them. Not to mention their weapon systems are even worse in being out of date. We can assemble perhaps a small group of 6 Turian Kal class frigates and a single Cral class Salarian cruiser on such short notice. Plus a few squadrons of old turian and human fighters. Everything else of what we have are made up of even older cargo ships. None of which have any armaments worth to speak of." She explained.

"..Shit.." Milra said as the news sunk in.

Aura looked to Aethyta, "..Any chance you got any favors in Asari space? Maybe get us anything?" She asked.

"..Hell no Shepard! Any pull I had left, was gone after I head butted then punched Matriarchs Batrich and Qulara 80 years ago! Not to mention spat in the face of several ambassadors from some visiting dignitaries." she said. "..Now if you want a some high grade alcohol on short notice THAT I can manage. Otherwise..." the elder asari shook her head trailing off.

"..Alright fine, ok Wrex. I need you to assemble the clan leaders ASAP. Do what you were going to say about a meal, and having a big old story pow wow session. First order of business is to make sure those that are in charge for any battles are clean of any influence by these Ancients. EDI can do that." She said with a nod to the AI's platform, "..Secondly, I know you don't fully trust the Geth even in these days, but Battalion could more efficiently rework your weapon systems, maybe squeak out some more firepower for us, every bit could help. With your permission I want to get him tasked on doing that." She stated and yet asked.

"..Grr...fine...fine. I'll let everyone know once we make sure we got our asses secured." He huffed downing the last of his glass of red booze. "..I'll also call in what other ships we got in the area, maybe we could use the cargo ships as defense lines with their Guardian systems, or hell ram them into ships or something." He said.

"..Could always try mercenaries that could be in the area?" Milra offered glancing to Aura.

Shaking her head Aura cut that idea off. "..Too risky, and would take too long to make sure anyone that came was clear of influence. We'll make do with what we got. I'd find it unlikely these Ancients would devote major resources to attacking the Krogan given what space based hardware they got.." She said.

Bakara spoke offering her own idea, "..If any of these Ancient ships draws closer to Tunchunka we have a wide variety of defense cannons that can lend further support." She said.

Aura nodded, "..True true," Aura said rubbing her chin with a thoughtful look, "..alright Wrex lets get our leadership secured, then we'll weed out any subverted, then get Battalion at work to networking and upgrading those VIs on the ships.." She said.

The group rose and filed to their respective tasks, Milra following in step with her Father, when a familiar voice hollered behind her from down a side hallway. "..Milra!.." cried the male voice.

Mirla and Aura turned, to find Kloth striding at a slow jog towards them. "..Finally found you! Just got here a bit ago, Aria told me to tell you that she has devoted a team to Seerkesh to handle what is clearly a group of STG and Salarian military advisers being involved with the Ancients she's also sent along a few old demolition nuclear devices to use as you see fit Aura." Kloth filled them in handing a data pad to Aura who quickly scanned it over.

"..These nukes will be useful, I'll give Aria my thanks once I can get in contact later tonight. She's sure about these targets though on Seerkesh?" Aura asked.

"..Positive, an agent had been checking on them and had transmitted his findings to another agent who in turn filed it through an encoded network buoy to her. She says that you can relax, none are really high profile in the public eye and wont be missed.." Kloth stated.

Aura frowned but just nodded, conceding that Aria was right on some level. They sadly could not go to each area of Council race's space to deal with these activities one by one. She just hoped that Aria had made the right choice. "..Alright fine.." She said nodding then again. "..Milra come on, I need to check on the local defense systems and could use your input." She said.

Milra paused, "..Father, if you don't mind I would like to catch up with Kloth here, I haven't seen him for ages beyond a brief wave when we were on Omega. I'll make sure we stay in this area or near Normandy. Please?" she asked.

Aura ran her left hand through her maroon red hair lengths, "..Alright fine, but you check in with me on comms every hour. Got it?.." she said then when Milra smiled and turned away pointed both fingers at her eyes then a single finger at Kloth mouthing, 'I'm watching you', the message of what the gesture meant clearly confused the young Krogan mercenary and the look caused Milra to glance back. But Aura had already moved off by that point and Kloth felt uneasy about asking Milra about what the gesture meant to the human father. Given how their god parent Ashley had reacted years ago, he was even more intimidated by the human father to the wild asari and how she would react if she caught Milra and him doing similar things. "..I like my male bits where they are now..." He thought to himself.

Finally once the two were alone Milra smiled to her old flame, "..Mmmm well, been a long time big guy hasn't it?" She said wrapping her arms around his left one as they strode down the hall and out onto an overhang that looked out onto the sky line.

Grinning wide and relaxing Kloth replied, "..Yeah, near on 60 years now. Seems you are still as wild as ever though, even more so if your little routines on Omega were any indication. Damn you sure can stretch those legs." he said.

Milra gave a bit of a grin kicking out her left and right legs in turn to stretch up near her arm with the nimble grace of a gymnast or acrobat, "..Don't you know it! So what you want to do for a bit? No drinking though, I promised my Father I wouldn't drink anymore today. And...no drugs either, even light ones." She asked, then gave a faint sigh.

"..Damn, dead father is back for only two weeks and she's already reigning you in from our fun! Come on...how's she going to know if you sniff up some Red Sand or something?" He pressured letting his hand trail down her back just to the nape of her spine where Milra despite herself gave a soft purr of pleasure at the touch.

"..Mmmm, I shouldn't, too heavy a risk.." She said giving a faint growl as she nipped at Kloth's left lower shoulder that was exposed by his armor. The tough skin and hide yielding to her teeth after some pressure which she knew was a pleasure spot for her old flame.

Giving a faint growl of his own Kloth pulled her tightly against his chest with both his strong arms, a faint mewling of pleasure and 'epp' at the sudden move coming from Milra's throat and mouth, "..Yeah...but the prize is so worth it ain't it?" his right hand fondling the left side of her waist near her buttocks.

"..Mmmm yeah..." she said Milra trying to argue against his point, she knew her Father would be greatly disappointed in her if she gave in against her promise. "...let's...let's just go for a walk ok?" She said gently pushing her hands against his strong muscled chest her hands massaging the yielding leathers on the battle armor.

Kloth reluctantly let her go, then shrugged. "..A walk? Eh I guess, not like there is much to look at in this waste pit, even with all the work that's been done." he stated falling into step next to Milra.

The two continued on the earlier moment of heated passion and lustful feelings cooling somewhat. When finally they reached a small intersection that ended suddenly with a busted up road. The remains of the road looked out onto the expanse of a crushed bridge with several pillars in the distance. "..What are those?" Milra asked pointing, faintly feeling a sense of deja vu in her mind.

"..Those? Old key stones that used to be used to call Kalros, they were setup near that old Shroud facility that the Salarians and Turians used to originally give us the Genophage ages ago now. Also where it was cured too. See?" he said pointing a beefy finger, "..You can see the remains of where it came crashing down after the cure went out.."

Milra gave a wide smile, now more her playful rebellious self, the feeling of wanting to go where such an event had happened was thrilling to her. "..How long would it take to get there?" She asked.

"..Well walking easily on two hours more or less. If we stole a skycar though scant minutes.." Kloth said.

"..Hmm...no taxis?" She asked glancing about.

Kloth snorted. "..This aint the high life, Milra." He said then laughed. "..and this coming from an asari who stole her aunt's Spectre personalized sky car for the prom! Sure didn't have a problem back then.."

Milra bit her lip, then smirked playfully, "..Yeah and look how THAT night turned out, you almost getting your quads blown off by Ash, and I got a week's jail time. I got screwed if you asked me." she said

Kloth gave a toothy grin, "..Not that I recall, though you certainly would have had we had a few more minutes. Or are you saying about some other jail bait you had during that week?" he asked.

Milra gave his right arm a serious punch and snorted. "..Shut up you.." then shook her head, though the idea of stealing a sky car to get to the Shroud ruins was tempting she figured her Father wouldn't like that one bit, nor would her Mother. "..come on lets just make a circle back to where the Normandy landed." she said putting the idea out of her mind.

Kloth shrugged and fell into step soon enough. The two rounded a corner when four young Krogan males came in front and behind them at either ends of an alleyway they were passing through. "..Well well, looks like we got some travelers through our territory." The one said that was clearly the leader.

"..and such a tasty morsel you got with you too pops!" one from behind said with a leer at Milra.

"..Pops?! I am hardly older then you four!" Kloth said in protest with a snort. "..Get out of our way we got places to go, and things to do."

"..Now now anyone that passes through our ally has to pay a toll! Ain't that right boys? It is such a small toll too, we're sure your little asari friend there would love a good time with us hmm? What do you say?" The leader said with glance to Kloth, then a friendly lusty grin again directed at Milra.

Milra for her own part, was sizing up all four, weighing the pros and cons of fighting them with Kloth. Her idea of this was shattered when Kloth glanced at her and then back to the leader, "..Maybe she would, whats the asking price?" he said.

Milra's face registered shock at his words, "..WHAT?!" She said in surprised, amazed that Kloth would have put up with such a lecherous offer from these four punks.

Kloth held up a hand, "..Hey hey, easy there, Milra. Look it'd just take a few moments, not like these four could hold a flame to my candle. Sides I'll be here, I won't let anything happen to you, trust me. Few minutes of pleasure for all sides and we get off without needing to bash some heads in. Besides you sure didn't mind a little romp like this back 60 odd years ago.." he said trying to smile in a calming fashion

Milra now looked at Kloth in fully shock, "..I may like a good group romp once in a while, but if you think for a moment I am going to do that now here in this...this alleyway..." She said taking a step back from the Krogan who she had thought was at least a friend.

"..Milra...look I..their just friends...we're friends right?" he said trying to reach out to take her hand when Milra snatched it away in now building anger. The other four by this time had closed in forcing her back against the cool brick wall in a half circle.

"..Enough, Kloth, she's obviously not going to play rock toss like you said. Let's cut the act and just take her, its not like she can take all four of us." The leader of the four said.

This statement sent Kloth to stammering but Milra wasn't paying any attention to the exact words said, she was seeing red now. That someone she actually thought a friend, had shared herself with, and shared a few secrets with was betraying her like this to sell her for a fun quickie romp in an alleyway to 'catch up on old times' with a few other friends. Milra finally got her brain working and drew out the concealed SMG from her back holster its broken down frame quickly assembling at the flick of a switch. Her pistol sidearm soon came to life in her other hand. "..BACK..OFF" She growled.

Clearly the sudden reactions of two weapons being aimed their way had not been thought about to any of the four, and given the concealed box like nature of the weapons that they used none had thought the box shapes were firearms. Before anything else could be said, there was a sudden sparking sound and the whine of a drone being activated. A warning series of beeps issued from the blue drone hovering next to EDI's mobile platform that stood with her own SMG armed and at the ready. "..Milra has requested you five to back off, it would be wise for you to do so.." The AI stated.

All five turned in surprised at the sight of EDI's platform, now activating a second drone, and a third for defense. "..The hell is this synthetic? That one of those fancy sex-bots?.." The leader of the younger Krogan laughed though he did give a respectful step back noticing the drones and combined firepower aimed their ways.

A series of tracer rounds stitched along the ground near the young krogan causing them all to jump back in surprise, "..My primary functions are infiltration and combat, I would suggest you leave...NOW.." EDI stated, a follow up with high energy shock probes from the Drones further convinced them to take off.

EDI took a step forward and Kloth turned to Milra, "..Milra this...this wasn't what it seemed like really!" He stammered glancing nervously between Milra and the now 10 feet standing away EDI.

Milra was still feeling pissed at the sudden betrayal and shoving the SMG to its ready holster unfolded she slammed the barrel of the pistol into Kloth's crotch. "..Wasn't what it looked like huh? What WAS it supposed to look like? Me bent over that barrel behind you?" She hissed with a dangerous tone while EDI watched silently.

Kloth panicked even more now stammered, "..YES! I..I mean no! NO not that no!.." He said, finally he his panic state took over and he turned pushing Milra roughly back for a second, then pointed an omni-tool at EDI, an overload shot out staggering the AI's platform, which fell back onto the ground.

Milra cried out, "..EDI!.." She said in shock and surprise at Kloth's actions she aimed the pistol's barrel where she had been before and then pulled the trigger. The heavy impact armor slugs tore through the armor at such close range bypassing the shields entirely and passed within mil-inches of neutering Kloth. Kloth gasped at the heat of pain that seared his crotch and fell back to the ground screaming in pain.

Milra followed up with a biotic charged kick to the side of his left head and his cries of pain were silenced as he slumped to the ground unconscious.

Shaken by the near gang rape and betrayal by the Krogan who she thought was a friend, and now EDI's platform only now slowly recovering from the overload's effects. Milra rushed over helping EDI up, "..EDI are you ok?" She asked.

A series of whirs and clicks resounded from the AI's voice synthesizer, finally she gave a slight shake of her head indicating the upper chest and throat area, which showed a series of burned out circuits. "..Damnit damnit, alright come on lets...lets get you back to the Normandy." She said praying to the Goddess that her Father, Mother or anyone else did not see them returning.

Milra followed silently by EDI, 20 minutes later near on the hour mark for her to check in with Aura. Arrived back within sight of the Normandy. After giving an idle wave to Battalion who stood off to one side from the parked ship the two entered and strode down to her cabin, followed by EDI into her cabin the platform suddenly slumped shutting down onto the small two person love seat couch that Milra had got before they had left Rannoch. EDI's avatar popped up nearby. "..Milra, the damage is not severe yo-" EDI began to say but then Milra herself collapsed onto the love seat, the shock of the past half hour catching up to her and causing her to break down into tears at the foolishness of her actions, this caused the AI's avatar to disappear again, and the platform itself soon activate. Silently after a moment putting its arms around the crying and trembling young asari as she wept her warm tears onto the cold metal of EDI.

AN4: Again sorry for the borderline dark tones above, but I felt I had to kick start Milra into being more thoughtful with who she randomly goes with. I felt this was the best way :) R&R please! I've also added some extra lines and fixes elsewhere too.


	9. Chapter 9

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 9

AN: continuing on from last chapter this time we finally get some Milra/EDI time! Milra naturally shooting herself in the foot with that dang mouth of hers!...

==Milra's Cabin – Crew Deck – Normandy==

It was nearly ten minutes later till Milra finally stopped her crying and eventually moved to just rest on EDI's right shoulder, the AI's arms still holding the troubled young asari Shepard gently.

The AI's voice spoke softly through the speaker system in the room. "..Milra are you ok?" EDI asked.

Rubbing at her eyes with her left arm Milra sighed, "..I'm fine, embarrassed, humiliated, and angry. But otherwise I am fine.." She said. "..I part of me wishes I had just shot Kloth in the gut or crotch fully before I ran off with you." She said sighing and looking at the AI's face that looked at her own troubled one silently.

"..Killing Kloth would not have changed your feelings presently Milra. Nor do I think murdering him would have endeared you to Aria. Not to mention I would imagine Aura and Samara would not be happy at the least of the act.." EDI stated.

Milra sighed, "..No I guess not, but...it would have still felt good." She said, then obviously trying to change the subject she said sitting up and flexing her hands a bit she looked at the damages to EDI's neck, "..EDI what damages do you got? I guess your voice synthesizer is damaged right?" she asked.

"..Yes Milra, the synthesizer will require replacement, also the secondary targeting processor near it will also require minor realignment. We have spares of the needed parts on the hanger deck." The AI stated.

"..Alright stay here I'll be back in a moment.." She said rising and heading for the elevator.

The AI's avatar rose once she was inside, "..Technically Milra, I am always following you when you or anyone are present within Normandy.." EDI stated.

Milra smirked a bit finding a bit of humor in the reply, "..You know coming from anyone else I would really find that creepy EDI." She said.

"..I am glad then that I garner such trust from you Milra, and the others." EDI stated. "..and if your body posture and readings are any indication you found humor in my statement, even if it was not meant as such it clearly has set you more at ease after recent events." EDI went on.

Milra now gave a faint chuckle as the elevator opened. Scores of stored boxes and supplies in the partitioned areas of the launch bay were arranged to the left side of the bay. "..Thanks EDI.." She said then took up a inventory list from one of the racks, and after moving a few larger boxes located the need supplies. "..You know we really could use some.." Milra grunted shoving aside a large box with a light biotic lift. "..shelves.." finishing by opening the needed box and getting out the small box shaped hardware piece.

"..Milra you could have simply used the ezoo lift gear to move those boxes.." EDI stated.

Milra blinked then glanced over to the side of the bay near the elevator where the hand guards for the small box lifter was present. She sighed shaking her head. "..I'm an idiot.." She said striding back to the elevator as the doors shut.

"..Your bio readings and test scores would indicate other wise Milra, at least when you actually choose to devote yourself to studying, preparing or thinking things through.." EDI said.

Milra rolled her eyes, "..Smart ass, that is what I meant though, that I did not think of that." She chuckled again feeling once more at ease with herself.

Soon arriving back in her cabin she found EDI had let her normally arranged hair move to a more lowered state with slight swaying freedom to it. Milra paused at the sight, then smiled a bit, "..EDI if you're suggesting I give you advice on doing up your hair style you are sort of asking the wrong person." She said.

"..Perhaps Milra, but your own knowledge of styling is far superior to say your Father or Mother. If you are willing to provide it I would welcome your input once repairs are complete.." The AI said again through the speakers.

Milra nodded, opening up a repair kit. "..Well alright I guess, take a seat here, and help me out. I'm getting better at this tech stuff but I got a long way to go I think yet." she said.

The AI's platform sat on the rolling chair locking it in place. "..You will need to remove the left and right shoulder plates and then left side neck service plate." The AI's voice stated.

Milra nodded using a sonic-driver to remove the bolts holding the plates in place. Setting them aside Milra, soon had a clear view of the damaged voice box, and partly fried secondary processor. "..Hmm..." Milra said leaning down to examine the damages.

"..Do you see something amiss Milra?" EDI asked, "..my diagnostics only go so far, there could be faults that I am not picking up."

"..I don't think so, but I think this secondary processor is only loose not damaged." She said hovering her omni-tool over the processor so the AI could more easily examine its status and the board structure. "..Am I right?" She asked.

"..You are correct Milra, the processor shows no sign of electrical damage as the diagnostics showed. It is simply loose due to jarring by the overloaded synthesizer." EDI reported.

Nodding Milra first fully took out the processor and carefully set it aside examined the synthesizer. "..Ok so you got 12 wires and a cable bundle connected here, whats next?" She asked.

"..You will need to first remove cables 1, 3, 7, 9, and then the cable bundle first. In that order, this is important Milra for your own safety.." The AI stated, "..and do not allow wires 3 or 9 to connect to the bundle short circuiting may entail a complete hardware shut down."

Milra paused, the wire tools hovering near the first wire. "..Err should we not shut you down then?" she asked. "..I mean rather your platform?"

"..It would make no difference in this case, both wires carry an electrical charge for nearly four days after disconnect, and even then the residual energies could still cause severe platform damage. Given our tasks ahead of us we do not have time to wait for such discharge to disapate." The AI stated.

Milra nodded again taking a slow breath, "..Right...right.." she said, "..saving the galaxy and all that.." carefully removing the wires then cable in the correct order, she used a small bit of grey duck tape to secure it out of the way safely. "..alright done, whats next?" She asked.

"..Remove wires 2, 6, then 4 in that order next." EDI stated.

Doing as indicated Milra nodded, "..Done, I see only one wire left, plus four stem bolts holding the box in place." She reported.

"..Keep the last wire in place, and remove the stem bolts in any order you wish, however be careful, given their age they may strip if you are not careful." She said.

Pausing her work Milra perked up with a playful wide grin on her face, "..Stripping and screwing? EDI you sure know how to get a girl's attention!.." She said.

"..While your undivided attention is appreciated Milra, especially for connecting my delicate aged wires, dexterity is what we require here.." EDI replied.

"..Oh ho ho! Well then one of these days I'll have to show you just how dexterous my hands can really be then!" She said, easily disconnecting the synthesizer as directed in this time.

Setting the damaged model aside, she took up the replacement as EDI spoke again, "..While your own dexterity is not in doubt Milra, your bodily motor control can not refine your sense of touch to the level of manipulation that my own platform's exterior surface can." EDI said.

Milra paused before beginning to reverse the order of removing the box, glancing to where EDI's avatar was setup on the stand by the door. "..That sounds like a challenge EDI.." She said with a faint grin and smile.

"..It was not meant as such, Milra. In either event we should focus on the tasks at hand.." The AI replied.

Milra chuckled faintly then returned her attention to reconnect the box, finally after cleaning up the secondary processor secured it too in place. Finishing with sealing up EDI's body with the plating. "..There all done.." Milra said.

A moment later the AI's body once more moved, and her head turned to face the young asari. "..Thank you once more Milra, your assistance is much appreciated.." EDI stated.

"..Well then, I do believe that's two damsels in distress moments I've assited you with, no wait three." Milra said.

"..If we are to consider such past recent events as a 'damsel in distress' Milra then I do believe I have the lead on such counts." EDI stated.

Raising an eyebrow Milra crossed her arms about her ample chest, "..Oh? Do tell." She said

"..It was my own assistance to you during the Ancient's attack on the Citadel that allowed you to survive until Sunra arrived. Further, I saved you from Aria's wrath by forwarding your credits after you stole several items from the markets. I also provided your accelerated recovery after Falere ambushed you on Lessus, as well as taking out several Ancients on the colony as well after your surprise attack upon them. Next, it was by my assistance that you were able to properly target the Ancients attacking us on the unexplored planet where your Father and Mother were held. Soon after it was by guiding the Normandy in planet side that the attempted ambush of the Ancients failed. I would point out that recent events today also count.." EDI stated crossing her platform's arms about her own chest.

Milra opened her mouth to protest them closed it, "..Dammit you're right..." She huffed with annoyance. "..Fine fine, but I don't start thinking of me as some little pretty princess! That's Sunra's job!" Milra said quickly after.

"..Setting aside your need to consider your own actions more carefully, Milra you have shown yourself hardly as a 'little pretty princess' if anything you are showing your strength will grow in time to be a formidable warrior." EDI replied.

Smiling a bit then, Milra followed up with, "..Aww thanks EDI. Well anyhow I do think I agreed to provide you some pointers on hair hmm?" She said then letting further banter slide for the moment.

"..Yes you did indeed agree to such an offer, Milra. Given there is nothing else at present for another two hours we must do, until Wrex calls for the evening story meeting we may do so now if you wish?" EDI asked.

"..Sure!" Milra stated.

EDI moved to stand in front of the large mirror near the left side of the room near her still empty fish tank, EDI glanced at it, "..It would seem the curse of sea born life slaughtering runs in Aura's blood.." EDI said.

"..Bah...yeah yeah, I just forgot them." Milra said. EDI said nothing turning to the mirror now, as Milra stood just to her right and slightly behind. Milra's right and left hands rose up to touch the flexible fabrics of the 'hair' "..So what sort of limits are on these?" she asked.

"..The hair fibers are quite flexible, they can emulate a variety of human hair styles that make use of hair lengths to the shoulders. While coarse separate single strands are impossible I can emulate the texture to any observers that are several feet away.." EDI said the hair moving to lengthen slightly then retract and then fan out in various ways to show the limts.

Milra rubbed her chin thoughtfully, unknowingly emulating Aura when she was in deep thought, EDI however did not point this fact out. "..What about hmm..." She began to say then moved behind the AI's body to part the hair. "..Let it grow out to your shoulders.." she directed watching as within a moment the 'hair' did so. "..Ok now make it as loose as you can get it so it appears separate with hair strands." She said as the 'hair' now thinned to look more fluffy and free. "..Good good hmm...ok now these strands up front that are now so loose, move them so they hide your ears." She further went on. After a few seconds the loose strands moved out of in front of the AI's face and hid the hints of the ears on the side. "..Good! Now give it some bounce and keep it to that general mold!" Milra finished.

The more changed up hair style moved with slight movements as Milra had stated, it was certainly different and moved in ways an organic's hair could not but it in Milra's view gave the AI's body a pleasing look she liked. "..Can you change it's color?" Milra inquired.

"..I can not, Milra. This platform used to contain a layering of skin coloration but it was burned away when a shuttle was crashed into it by James Vega before I took possession." EDI stated.

"..So...could this skin coloration be placed back on?" she asked.

"..It could Milra, but it would require access to suppliers that use many more illegal forms of manufacture that are not allowed within Citadel space. We would need Aria's assistance to purchase this, given our present endeavors I find it unlikely she would agree to such a likely costly purchase." EDI explained.

"..Bah! Yeah ok I guess, well it's not like you need it if you ask me, as I said before you're a fine piece of engineering. So did Joker ever do this? He sure was a lucky man if so.." She said, then at the end fell silent as the AI's body's posture seemed to tense then give a faint slumped posture as if saddened, the equally quiet tones and lack of reply to Milra's words at Joker's memory and death.

"..Jeff...did not do this Milra, please excuse me I must make sure we are ready for later." EDI said then turned with what seemed a sadden posture and left the cabin.

"..Grrr, damnit Milra you did it again!" She said in frustration. Sighing she shook her head returning to the small loveseat sized couch and took out a data pad to study some various training manuals on firearms Aura had given her.

AN2: R&R please! Next up a slight fall back on a few hours so we can get in some Samara/Sunra and Aria/Sunra scenes!


	10. Chapter 10

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the delay was busy with work and my mom's chemo plus some other things. As I noted previously this chapter entails events that happened at the same time as Aura and company were chatting up Wrex, and Milra almost got jumped in the alley.

==Several Hours Previously – Normandy Crew Deck==

Samara and Sunra spent much of the time before the 1730 briefing in silence, simply meditating and focusing upon her biotic training. The hour before the meeting was then spent putting to practice that mediating into practical uses. After the meeting though and everyone had left Sunra found herself in her quarters, formerly the Starboard Observation lounge, now remade for her own use.

She was presently alone while Samara checked in on Falere, and delivered her the evening meal, as well as assignments for study and meditations. The feelings of hours before on her years ago relationship with Maltow came back in full force by this time.

She sighed staring out the now smaller panes of windows. Below, the slowly regrowing world of Tuchunka came into view lit by the local systems solar body. Sunra laid her hand on the cool glass, _"..You would have liked this view.."_ She thought as if speaking to the now long dead Maltow. _"..I wish you were here, or that we had least had more time together.."_ she further thought with sad regret.

She was disrupted from her thoughts as the sound of the door's chime came to her ears. She realized with a start that it was the third time it was being rung. "..Oh sorry! Come in!" She said turning to find the door opening, then and a brief flash of worry which soon cooled over Samara's contemplative older features.

"..Is everything ok Sunra?" She asked entering as the door shut, the elder asari taking a moment to look around the room. To the left side the room held a small book shelf of oak and brown swirling metals, a few books and thick data pads were held on it. Small trinkets from likely Sunra's earlier child hood with Ashley growing up on display here and there. A full size bed was next to it, plush but simple covers of silver and gray tones covering up a single large body sized pillow. A small table was near the now far smaller circular windows with three wooden chairs. The left side of the room held a small three person couch with a knee high table with a simple hand made piece of art work that had swirl arcing patterns to it with a myriad of colors.

"..I...I was just lost in thought. I'm sorry Mother if I made you worry." Sunra finally replied with a faint hint of a timid tone glancing down at her feet and the floor.

Samara felt the swirls of trouble coming off her daughter's body posture, "..It is quite alright. Had I been truly worried for your safety I would have been able to force the door." She stated with confidence, then moved over to the small table and eyed the strange hand crafted piece of art, carefully picking it up she turned to Sunra. "..Did you make this?" she asked.

A saddened look passed Sunra's eyes and she shook her head, "..N..no that was made by...by Maltow. The Salarian friend I mentioned earlier, she wasn't much of an artist but I convinced her to make me something that just came to her, that was the result after a month of work. She...gave it to me the last time we met, something to remember her by and our time together over the past years. She...was having an arranged marriage within the next week and...her parents had forbid me from attending." She said coming over as she spoke and gently touching the art piece.

Sunra sighed taking it gently and setting it back down, "..I was so angry that they denied me that. While I...I cared for Maltow I was willing to understand that her duty to her family and the arrangements and contracts were what were equally important to her as well. Milra offered to sneak me in since it was on the Citadel but...I didn't accept." She said taking a seat on the couch.

"..Maltow sounds like she meant a lot to you at that stage of your life. Did you ever get to see her later on?" Samara asked sitting on the couch as well and crossing her left leg over her right and resting her hands on her lap.

Sadly Sunra shook her head, "..Not in person no, she sent me a few messages for a year or so. I replied too in kind, but her parents soon caught on and her husband was...a bit of a influential figure with business deals. Once we got found out he threatened to slap a restraining order on me if I did not stop our conversing. He also stated that if Maltow did not cease things he would find their marriage and mating contracts void, which her family could not afford. Maltow was ready to cut ties but...I met with her in secret and begged her not to, because it would destroy her family and her two children's lives. I...I don't' know even now thinking back on it if I did the right thing." She said softly

"..It is hard to say if you did the right thing, depending upon one's perspective." Samara stated, "..on one hand you did what was right for the majority of those you knew and who were associated with them. On the other your choice likely left Maltow feeling frustrated and trapped in a relationship which seemed without care or love." she explained about to go on when Sunra interrupted.

Sunra looked at Samara, "..That...that makes me feel even worse Mother!" She said clutching at her hands and looking down at the art piece again even more sadly as if on the verge of tears.

"..Let me finish please Sunra.." She gently chided, "..your Father would have argued for you to find a way to have taken a middle ground that would have had your own happiness satisfied, and Maltows while at the same time ensuring that the influence and threats that this husband of hers had would be nullified." Samara went on, but was yet again interrupted but Sunra.

"..But what of your thoughts?" She asked.

Samara pursed her lips in thought a moment, "..Were I involved and not bound to Aura at the time these events occurred, given you indicate this man likely had shady business deals and corrupt influence. His actions would likely have violated the Code in any number of ways, many of which could have ended in...less then pleasant ways." She stated.

Sunra considered this looking down at the art piece. "..I guess it does not matter now. She is gone, as are her children for that matter, and her shitty husband." She said.

Samara leaned over touching Sunra's right hand that was reaching for the art piece. "..Sunra, an asari's life span will find us seeing many of those we meet in our long lives pass away. Too few races live at the lengths we do, Krogran mainly and arguably the Geth these days as well. In your schooling were none of our culture's views on this matter explained?" She asked.

"..Well...yes but...it never made sense to me." She said now once more holding the small art piece as she sat back on the couch, giving a faint sigh of frustration.

"..What did not make sense to you?" Samara asked relaxing in the same fashion.

"..Well I mean...it sounded like we did not care. That the memories while inside us of those we meet, and bonded with lived on, did not matter. That they held little value, like two ships passing each other on an open ocean in a foggy storm.." Sunra tried to explain.

Samara privately sighed inside her mind, so much of both Milra and Sunra's lives had been corrupted and troubled simply due to what these Ancients had done. "..Sunra, do you believe this?" She asked.

"..Well, I guess some...maybe?" She replied with a considering look on her face.

"..If I believed as you do based on what you said. How do you think I might feel on my former bond mate with still having Falere, with loosing Rila and..." Samara paused, "..my point is how do you think such thoughts would cheapen the lives they had? The experiences that defined me and in turn others I met if my time with Telso, Falere's father, was as simple as two ships passing on an ocean?" She asked.

Sunra's contemplative look fell quickly, and her head looked downcast at Samara's frank words and the idea that she had likely insulted her Mother deeply came to her. "..I..I'm sorry Mother I...I had...not thought this..." She stammered then fell silent as Samara's gentle touch came on her shoulder.

"..Shh, I simply wished to make you think on this more carefully. I apologize for being so direct but it was the only way to break through to make this more clear. Do you understand?" She asked.

Sunra nodded then bit her lip as if she wanted to say something. Samara spoke once more, "..Speak your mind Sunra, we are here to discuss things, and hopefully to give you more a peace of mind." she stated.

"..Well...it is just...Father and you...um...have you...spoken of..well you know past uh relationships?" She said the last part in a hurried stammer.

Samara gave a faint smile, "..It was actually one of our largest hurdles to overcome after the Reaper War during my pregnancy with you and Milra, and shortly after." She said beginning to explain but yet again Sunra interrupted.

"..You were uncomfortable?" She asked curiously obviously a bit surprised at the idea.

Samara shook her head no, "..Not at all it was your Father who was unclear how to accept this fact. Especially when we at times visited Falere on Lessus after the war to aide in rebuilding when we could." Samara explained.

A faint smile came to Sunra's thoughtful face, "..I bet that was a bit awkward for Father, you and Falere, no?" She asked.

"..Not for myself really, and Falere was more uncomfortable with how Aura would treat her given her...condition rather then ever thinking I no longer cared for her or the memory of Telso and her sisters." Samara explained. "..In truth it was Aura's own awkward worries that had us visit so often and in turn then produced such 'awkwardness' as you say." She said a quirk of a smile passing her lips as if recalling a particular amusing memory or two.

Sunra relaxed some nodding in thought, "..So, given this sounds a bit like what I am dealing with now to understand, how did Father handle things?" She asked.

"..I did what many Asari in my situation like this have done. When conflicted with a bond mate that has these feelings. I shared with her the memories and experiences, so she could understand how I would cherish them but not let them ever be used to 'compare' with the relationship we had now. It may not have 100% fixed the issue but...before we were taken much of it was handled to a satisfactory way." Samara said.

Pursing her lips again in thought Sunra considered this some, "..Would it be ok if I talked more with Father on this particular topic when she has the time?" she asked.

"..I see no reason you could not, though I would caution that you should expect some unease once you first bring it up. A bond might be the best option for Aura to fully explain what she means and feels. Despite having the mysterious ability to talk two or more groups to go from strangling each other to death to holding friendly hands. She seems inept at more...family or more general matters outside of military life. Or else politics relating to a military theme.." She said with another amused quirk of her lips. "..A pity you likely do not recall your own first talents with Milra in showing biotic potential and she was left to feed you and care for you both for several days while I had a meeting on Thessia. She was quite unprepared for it." she said.

Sunra blinked, then let a soft laugh escape her lips, "..Is that what that one picture is from? Where there were those brown stains on the apartment wall? The one taken when we were about three or so I think?" She asked.

Samara nodded, "..Despite our best efforts we could not remove them all, I proposed having the painting stripped and repainted anew, but your Father said to leave the worse ones be as a reminder for herself to better herself. It is a human thing to remind oneself of weakness to then improve from it once lessons are learned." Samara explained.

Sunra nodded a bit, "..I guess, that is what makes humans so exotic and adaptable compared to the rest of us hmm?" She asked.

"..Indeed, though their lives are short, they can accomplish great or terrible things in that time. It was a realization that took me...some time to fully understand and not till I traveled with Aura did things make more sense." Samara explained.

"..I just don't know how she did so much, and...and with how she used to be and yet became who she now is. She showed me a lot of her life growing up and her early military career." Sunra said.

Samara gave a slight nod, "..It is fortunate for your Father that the Code bids me to judge her upon her actions when I meet her, and traveled with her. Things may not have been..." Samara pursed her lips trailing off.

Sunra nodded after a moment, "..I guess not, especially given her deals with black arm traders." She said.

"..Indeed, your father deeply regrets those times in her life. But yet they did have a benefit for her as well. It gave her an iron edge that she sometimes uses in various ways that had she not been as such she would not be so strong willed as we know her now." Samara stated, "...and she clearly in my view has atoned for her darker past. Even if she will not fully allow herself to admit to that.." She said.

Sunra gave another nod, going quiet as she digested all this, nearly five minutes passed before Samara rose and strode over to the smaller lounge windows. "..A pity the Geth deemed fit to reduce the overall window's sizes. I quite enjoyed meditating and being able to view the stars while sitting.." She stated.

Sunra soon joined her leaning slightly on her mother's left side and resting her cheek on the cool leathers and cloth Samara wore. "..Mother?" Sunra asked then fell silent.

Samara put an arm about Sunra's waist reassuringly after a moment, "..What is it Sunra? Speak your mind. I can already yet again sense your nervousness." She stated.

Sighing Sunra nodded a bit then continued to stare ahead out the window, "..When did you know Father loved you?.." She asked.

"..That is hare to exactly give one point in time, Sunra. If you are asking when Aura first stated her affections to me then that would have been shortly after she assisted Admiral Hackett in...confirming a possible threat by the Reapers." She said.

"..What did you do?" Sunra asked tilting her head up as she stood up fully then curiously.

"..I...I declined Aura's attentions and affections at that time. Things were too complicated with the threat of the Reapers looming. It was not till during the war that with the very real possibility that all our lives could end tomorrow and that I saw that were I too once more turn down Aura's declarations for affections once more I would …..destroy her. That I gave her my promise that were we to survive we would see where things led." Samara said.

"..So you did not feel anything for her before that? I mean...I am sorry Mother but it seems like you simply gave into Father's affections only to save everyone." She said.

Samara turned and raised an eyebrow at her daughter, "..There was far more to it then simply that at the time Sunra." Samara stated frankly, "..but to answer your question yes. Before Aura first stated her affections for me. I had felt stirrings of...affection for her as well. Feelings I had long thought buried, I had not felt the need however to act or state them. Due to the fact that my realization on recognizing them was shortly an hour or so before we were to attack the Collector Base. The feelings I felt were confirmed when I had thought I would die from a fall after defeating the Reaper larva with your Father. A.." Samara said but Sunra interrupted.

"..Father showed me that, she dove after you and caught you just as you fell off the edge. I..I think that was her own realization too. She almost told you then and there as you fell how she felt." Sunra said.

"..I am aware Sunra, perhaps had the fall been longer she very well may have said it.." Samara stated, then tilted her head slightly as Sunra once more nervously looked at the floor. "..Is there something else Sunra?" she asked.

"..Well, how is it do you know when the feelings you got for someone is...love vs say simple lust?" She asked awkwardly

Samara gave a quirk of a smile, "..That is a question many young maidens like you ask at some point Sunra. It is rarely a question that can be simply answered. The best words I can say is what my own Mother said to me once when I asked her similarly." Samara said.

Sunra looked up with intense curiosity in her eyes awaiting Samara's words, "..When you meet that person who makes you feel safe, who makes you feel cared for, who makes you feel content, who either solely or together can provide for you both. Who makes your very body spark from a passing touch or compliment. You will know that it is love vs say simple lust. Though there is nothing wrong with the second so long as you are careful that you do not allow your more primal urges to...allow unprepared events to occur." Samara said

"..Huh?" Sunra said tilting her head.

Samara sighed, "..I mean to the last part Sunra, that sometimes if you imbibe in more lustful bonding and moments you may allow your body's instinctive urges to map your partner's genetic memories and markers without realizing it. Causing you to possible be with child before you wish too." Samara explained.

Sunra's blush and shifting feet showed she had not fully thought that out. "..Oh right, sorry.." She muttered. "..I guess Milra figured that out better then I did huh?" she said.

"..Most likely yes, but it is still something good to hear for both of you. In either case is there any other questions you may have?" Samara asked the two now back on the couch, Sunra after a moment laying her head onto Samara's lap and wrapping her arms around her waist.

"..Not really at the moment, unless...unless you got something else to do at present could you just hold me for now? Stroke my crest?" she asked glancing up.

Samara nodded resting her left hand gently on Sunra's crest and softly stroking it soothingly. Sunra soon quieted and relaxed, going further once Samara began to softly sing an old asari lullaby that she knew Sunra would enjoy from the memories. It was near on 30 minutes later that feeling relaxed herself Samara forged a gentle bond between them both as her daughter drifted off into a comforting sleep.

AN2: Well ok I had thought of having Aria's scene here with Sunra in this chapter but its getting a little long now. So I'll tag it into the next chapter. R&R please!


	11. Chapter 11

Just Need Someone: A Future Worth Fighting For Chapter 11

AN: And now to switch scenes over to Aria and get some face time in with Sunra. Please filling in on stuff.

==Omega – Aria's Private Hole In The Wall==

Aria in her well made chair reviewing recent reports on agents around the Galaxy. She had her feet propped up on her consoles once again mentally noting that the feel of the boots Sunra had given her days ago were still that amazing in comfort.

The realization that the feeling pleased her more then she wanted made her sit up and put her feet on the floor. She muttered in irritation. "..Goddess damn Sunra, if I want comfort I damn well take it.." She said, shaking her head and focusing on the report in front of her. It was a pre-flight report of the Broker team she had sent to Surkesh to handle the Ancient controlled influences.

She was also reviewing the data she was getting from EDI on current events on Tuchunka. If her reports were true the Krogan were certainly in for a fight if these Ancients attacked. "..Guess we'll finally see if those refits work as well as the Geth estimate." She said.

Finally though Aria gave up on her reading tossing the data pad aside and rubbing her eyes, it was later in the evening now and supposedly soon Aura would be meeting with Wrex and his leadership council to get them all checked out. She was pacing around the Broker bay when a priority beep came. Aria shook her head, and reviewed the new data. "..A message from EDI?" She said with a roll of her eyes, then frowned a bit as the message cameup.

"..Aria, I should inform you about recent actions taken by one of your employees. The Krogan Kloth attempted to 'catch up on old times' with Milra by forcing an unwanted intimate group event with her and four other Krogan in an alleyway. If he attempts anything of the sort again or makes Milra feel uncomfortable. I will be forced to report this to Aura. If this is done simulation estimates show you will require the services of at least 40 cleaners and 80 coroners to properly ID Kloth's remains. I suggest that you advise Kloth to seek his employment elsewhere.." the message read.

Aria growled, "..Damn idiot I told him not to make trouble!" She said with annoyance. She was half tempted to let him dig his own grave but given the rest of the report showed what the fiery Milra had done after they left Aria figured he would have gotten the message. Still to be sure she issued a message to him to return to Omega soon as transport was available.

Stretching again, Aria decided to check in on the other Shepard daughter. After all beyond her small compliment in their brief mission chat. There had not been much time for either to talk. As Aria waited for the connection there was a beep and EDI's voice came over the channel. "..Is there something you require Aria?.." EDI asked.

"..I think the message target was clear, I wished to speak to Sunra. Get her for me I want a mission update!.." Aria partly snapped.

There was a long wait, and then a piece of hold music came over the open line. It was some old human piece of music from who knew when, its musical nature grating Aria's nerves. Finally though Sunra's features collected onto the open video comm line. From the way she rubbed at her eyes and the creases of her shoulder clothing she had likely been asleep. "..Oh Aria, hello what do you need?" She asked

"..I want a status update on things.." Aria said.

"..Oh um..but its 7 in the evening here, did you not get my Father's update?.." Sunra said the camera moving to show her sitting in a chair near the viewer.

Aria gave a faint snort, "..In case you were not aware Sunra, we are preparing for a likely galactic war and attempting to advert a similarly arranged Civil War. What time of day or night it is does not matter in this sort of work. If I want a mission update at 1am I'll damn well get it from you." She said.

Sunra blinked, "..I um...yes of course Aria." she said, "..Um well Father is at present with EDI relating war stories while she scans the assembled Krogan leadership. Um...that's all I know at the moment." She said.

Aria crossed her arms about her chest, "..I see, likely some totally unrealistic nonsense of past events.." Aria said. "..still at least she's making progress." then idly picking at a bit of grit under one of her nails Aria said, "..So what have you been doing?"

"..Oh uh, well I was just taking a nap.." She said and Aria was amused to see that the reason for her nap likely was making her nervous.

Feeling the need to tease her she said, "..Ah having a bit of maiden fun were we? Maybe you're not so innocent and sweet under that mask as I might have thought." She said.

Sunra blinked then blushed deeply. "..I..I no! I ...it was nothing like that I don't even...I mean.." She stammered shutting up.

"..My my I haven't seen an asari blush that deeply since my early Matron years!.." Aria said then gave the slightest of pauses as old saddened memories came up, she pushed them aside however. Regrouping herself Aria pressed on, "..Come now surely you don't truly expect me to believe you close yourself off from all those fiery feelings? No little nightly stirrings hmmm? No rush of excitement lately when your in the heat of battle, the feeling of life and death struggles? The feel of sweat drops sliding down your back or chest? Hmm? None of that?" Aria asked.

"..I...I um...maybe.." She meekly said.

"..Ah! Good to know my sense of perceptions has not dulled in my later Matron years then." Aria said her teasing tone dropping and settling back in the chair. "..Anyhow.." she said switching gears. "..so what had you so busy that you needed a nap at this early of an hour of the night?" she inquired.

Taken a bit off guard by the switch in topics Sunra paused yet again, "..Um..oh I was just talking with my Mother on...on things." She said shifting a bit in the seat. Privately Aria gave a bit of an inward chuckle that she had made Sunra's mind likely slip to other thoughts.

"..Oh really? Do tell?" She inquired.

"...I...just things, I mean they were taken from us so young. And well...Mother she was helping me with my biotics. I got a handle on doing biotic charges today!" She said now more relaxed and beaming at the earlier events of the day.

"..Biotic charge? You? Really now, very risky business there." Aria said genuinely somewhat surprised at this news and choice of training for the young asari Shepard.

"..Yeah um...well Milra was going for more a bit of everything. Sentinel training my Father called it. I guess since so many of the others we got are for mid and longer range combat I figured we needed someone more up close. Was that a bad call?" she asked.

Aria shrugged, "..Do what you want princess. Just make sure you keep your shotgun ready when you finish the charge and impact. Either that or keep a biotic nova readied to follow up." She said. The news that Sunra was focusing on combat in this way opened up a wealth of ideas for Aria's plans to toy with Sunra in the future.

"..Yeah, I do. Though I still have not figured out Nova fully yet.." Sunra said.

Aria was about to reply when another message panel beeped and she glanced over, "..Well little blue princess I got to run. Got some intel on that attack on the Citadel I been waiting on coming in. Supposedly is some scans some technician took near where a group of the Ancients came in for one of the Councilors." She said.

"..Oh! Ok Aria, well um...nice to see you I guess. Bye!" she said and Aria cut the feed.

Turning Aria pulled up the information packet, supposedly one agent on the Citadel had said the information would give better readings on what these aliens used to appear out of thin air. Not to mention their interrogation tactics. The agent though had not mentioned which councilor was the target however, in her heart deep down, below the hard shell she had built up over several hundred years Aria worried for one possible target. In her heart though she knew that she had to know either way. Besides even if it was Tevos, from everything she had seen so far these Ancients shot their targets clean, not tortured. A clean shot Aria could deal with...

But that wasnt meant to be, the information did indeed contain the suspected readings on how these Ancients appeared. As well as visual feeds on their small arms combat against the target's guards. But then the feed changed, to something far darker, and the deeper worry that Aria felt at seeing her former bond made being attacked. But worst of all was the sights the feed recorded on what the Ancients did to her, the long slow suffering they put her under before her death just in the name of what seemed to be tests of pain tolerances.

A sudden swell of biotic energy coursed out of Aria before even she was consiously aware of it, the console smashed into a small tin can as she condensed it over and over, violently she threw it across the room its sparks causing a small fire to break out which in turn caused two of her guards to rush into the room. Aria turned with a venomious look that caused even these two battle hardened soliders to pause, "..Get my personal warship ready to leave in five minutes!" She bellowed.

Stammering one solider said, "..Bu..but Aria it'll take.." the human man began but was cut off as he was roughly but not lethally tossed across the room into a wall.

"..I DONT CARE IF YOU HAVE TO GET OUT AND PUSH IT TO THE RELAY...FIVE...MINUTES!" She said stalking off to get her own personal gear.

Scampering to obey her personal guard went to carry out the orders, at a loss of just why their boss was suddenly so unimaginably angry. "..Boy I'd sure not want to be whoever she's pissed at right now.." one said to another who nodded as they jogged for Aria's personal warship.

AN2: Not much else to say R&R please!


End file.
